It's a big deal!
by Cutetyhil
Summary: Ever since Hilary came in his life, Kai has been loving to live his life even more, with Lavinia adding warmth in their lives. He hadn't expected that his cruel lonesome past was gonna be repeated once again [Sequel to "No Big Deal]:- Last chapter's up!
1. Chapter 1

**It's a big deal.**

* * *

 **Well, just, before we get started, a little info. This is a sequel to "No big deal." I have not planned initially to write a sequel but because many of you wanted me to write it, I have done that. Again, just like you all know that "No big deal" was a sorta impulsive story featuring tragedy in the end, this is the one too. This sequel again will be highlighting their lives after what happened three back. Somehow, there is again, an unexpected tragedy forthcoming. Fortunately, I owe the song used in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, thanks to all the previous reviewers! I've tried my best to make this quick. The first chapter is a bit short, but let's see if this works**

* * *

 _ **Breezes are set,**_

 _ **After all the blessings said,**_

 _ **Life is afflicting,**_

 _ **Life is testing,**_

 _ **Life is fearful,**_

 _ **Life is sometimes beautiful,**_

 _ **Only because of the dreams I've been dreaming.**_

It's been three years since then. Life was passing on and on, and they had accustomed to the ways they were living with each other. Obviously, it was the existing fact that they won't fly back in time on the day they were parted and argue with their elders revealing the surprising truth. Obviously Mrs. Tach wasn't going to leave the young brunette alive if she learned what the story was around.

Nevertheless, coming back to the present bubbling day!

The breezes weren't blowing as she used to feel in her late teens, the warmness inside she found wasn't that strong but even after whatever the hell had occurred with her, she was laying on her soft bed in half asleep state.

The scene was cute though. Her room had a large glass window on the adjacent wall of the bed, the walls being painted light hazel green on the one side and living other three with baby pink shades. Her beret was smothered with dark blue sheet and white mattress laying barely on her. She was sleeping, and in her sub conscious mind, she was thinking of all the times from then. In her arms laid, her daughter sleeping peacefully under the magnificent aura of her beloved mother.

The lulling sound of the air conditioner was going to drive her in a very unconscious siesta, not before she heard the creaking of the door being slightly opened.

Kai ambled inside glancing at her wife and her daughter sleeping peacefully, and he rather felt happy. The outside wasn't pleasant, it's been scorching heat and he has just returned from his company quarters, obviously the Hiwatari ones which he had inherited from his Grandfather. Shortly after changing into tracks, he looked around for his loose night top he usually put on. Standing half-naked with bare chest in front of the air conditioner, he felt the coldness quenching the scorchness beautifully. He looked at the brunette and slowly shook her shoulder mumbling so as not to disturb Lavinia.

"Hil! Have you seen my top?" he hushed slowly.

He stared at her for some time before she would mumble something in her sleep and he would analyze it for some time and then eventually comprehend it and go and get it, but here, there was just no avail. It took his senses a complete minute to notice how cute his wife was looking in his own top she was wearing!

He gasped suddenly and shook his head to clear his gaze but it was just the same. Rather, he found a strong grip on his hand that was pulled and kept satisfactorily under her cheeks. He couldn't help but give a smile.

"Well then, shall we first remove Lavinia from between us?" he gave a soft smile.

He freed his wrist softly and lifted Lavinia taking her to her room,

"She should learn to sleep in her room. Would she like if her children did the same with her?" Kai spoke to himself and what he found amusing was that her daughter was nodding in her half slept state.

After returning to his room, he realized that he still was shirtless and the cold air would definitely give him a break from his company if he didn't grab something to wear on.

Nevertheless, he took the plunge to search the keys of her wardrobe, and when he successfully attempted to check her shirt, he tried if he could wear one but none could fit in his body. He should have known right that her wife's body was slimmer almost twice than his.

He gave a tired sigh, but then smirked glancing at her closed eyes. He quietly locked the door and comfortably landed beside her staring at her cravingly, yet softly.

* * *

Sylvia was a cheerful doll for Tyson. Never had he himself bored when she was around. He had done all the things that a cool father would do and then he always found her eyes amazing. Of course, they were ruby red.

"Hey Tyson, did you see Sylvia?" Salima ambled inside a bit frustrated.

"Huh?" he glanced his wife and nodded, "She's with me. We are playing Hide and Seek." He smiled.

"Uhh. You had me worried Tyson." She passed a relaxed hand on her forehead, clearing her sweatdrop.

"You know what, she really is a good hider and as well as a seeker." He said searching her under the bed and then checking his large closets.

"Oh, I was worried about her. This girl really makes me crazy sometimes. "Salima smiled.

Tyson made slow moments as he subtly opened the doors of his robes and searched for his daughter.

"Darling, come out- Oh you won't? - I love your eyes, come out or I'll find you myself." He smirked and smiled. His expression was soft and dauntless. He gently slid the back door finding her hiding crawled into a ball.

"Aw, my Barbie doll!" Tyson hugged her without faltering and somehow Sylvia laughed and had no joys in his arms.

"Give Daddy a quick kiss now!" he smiled.

"Come down both of you, lunch is ready."

They nodded and Slyvia smirked,

"Daddy, one more game?"

"Haha, momma will scold us, let's eat something first."

The little girl nodded and climbed down and they trotted downstairs.

Ever since he had been apart from her, he felt deprived and sometime quite insecure. Nobody has witnessed his timorous and in confident and inverted late night contemplation and tears at least for the first few months, They receded as one knows how time heals almost everything eventually. He used to confine each and every perception within himself. There were questions he couldn't answer, questions to himself, to god, to _her_ …

Who has thought that a confident easy going happy living guy, a world champion would feel so down, so insecure, have his vulnerable side exposed to himself, and feeling like life has punished him. He wasn't the one to run anyway from the problems but it was now he was fighting an uphill battle just to live, no matter what happens, he was afraid of the fear and the in depth haunting questions and the dread past, well, not exactly the entirely but it did flinch and gave him shocks of his life casting nostalgic effects in his daily life.

How could he even trust Salima again after what she has done? It didn't matter for him that she loved him from the start and her game plan or precisely the sudden change of heart and the state of being selfish for both her cousins was really untipped. Still he believed that it wasn't just imply an accident, that was intended and there was his vulnerable weak side that was becoming more fatigued as he faced himself.

Somewhere deep inside, he always had a feeling of being betrayed by his own people and there he just can't trust anyone except that he fell that a true person he could always rely upon was Sylvia. Her eyes reminded him of his first love and then no matter how much tad of any incident or thing comes in front of him, he was dragged to his past and the nostalgia would last long till his daughter would suddenly show up and frighten him by yelling suddenly in his ear.

Sylvia was his healing, not yet the redemption. He questioned himself many times. He at least wanted a single reason where he did something wrong to face the pain that he felt he didn't deserve. Sometimes he felt if he was stubborn remembering and always dwelling in the past and the darker side of life. Perhaps Sylvia was the only reason he was living or else he was long back faded. The fact was, he was immature when his elders had done his partnering with Salima. I felt such anguish that I even don't basically mention 'marriage'. Now he was building up, both mentally and emotionally.

What could Sal do? Just comfort him that he always considered was nothing but a façade.

* * *

 **Well, then, this is it! Review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a big deal.**

* * *

 **Hi guys! Thank you so much for reviewing. Well, here we have our next chapter with a little of Max/Mariam! Shadow, hope you'll like it ;D**

* * *

The brunette was sleeping save in the safe auric adorable arms of the amethyst haired balder who kept on caressing her lulling her to the slumber, such a sweet slumber that would wash all her secret pains, confined. What he felt was that he could heal her just as much she would believe or not.

However, as far as Kai was concerned, she was light and something to live and strive for after he got her. Sometimes, he felt Voltaire was not bad after all. He had given him a good wife. He also had his respect raised for his grandfather and also because the mansion used to be filled with the agog of excitement of Kane and Daichi, there was never a feeling of being deserted when he wasn't home.

The two teens used to keep their sister in law amused and busy, telling her to say tales about their brother, or her own life, which she highly avoided; other fantasy based stories or indulges her in cooking. She had a respectful relation with Voltaire who was grateful to her forever for bringing Lavinia in their lives who was the reason she was living, of course for Kai too but perhaps Lavinia was the stronger reason. She had her vulnerable side that she had put under the façade of normalcy. What everyone knew about her own personal life was that she used to be a little girl with freedom and enjoyed being with her cousins. However they were aware about her upset state on her marriage day, but however the reason that was put up was the pain of departure. They couldn't discern the real thing of course.

She was less bothered about the changing ambient environment. She knew how to keep smiling despite whatever conflicts that haunted her from inside and whenever she felt herself losing it all and feeling the weakest, there was one thing she always knew. Kai. He was always there for her ever since he had stepped in her life and a warm hug of his washed all her griefs and pain like cold water on the nascent wounds. Sometimes, her longing about the past moments made her quite tempered about both Salima and Tyson. Salima, because her own sister cheating and the perfidy-ness she had that she never knew _. How could she be like that?_

It was all she could think over and over and because of which she had severe headaches whenever these questions flickered in her agonized mind.

Lavinia was the best friend in her life she would have, her own daughter, she knew it was never her sister; Salima whom she thought would be the best sister and her friend. What she felt was strong anger towards the blunette, the one who had taken a part of her and she missed him like hell no matter how hard she tried forgetting him. Letting him go was the only option she had, she preferred.

Never ever Kai's life was enlightened till the footsteps of her in his life. Often in mid nights when she would be waken because of Lavi, and she had to lull her to sleep. Later, she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she would take the midnight's advantage for zesting the cool air of her balcony. Her balcony was the lined with lily potted flowers and a few Hydrangeas. The sight of zinnias never faltered a true smile on her face.

Stirred up by the little midnight nuisance, the dual haired blader's would glance at the figure that appeared like a queen to her. _His queen._

Slowly he would crawl from the beret and amble beside her and have a soft talk, romancing in the midnight. His presence never made her feel lonely.

Slowly he would pin her to the wall and flash that craving orbs at her face smothered in moonlight serenity and the admiring the stunning alluring features making him wanna stand like that forever.

Slowly but softly, he would mumble over her ear. His soft breaths would tranquilize her and she would listen to him.

"Hey." He would begin. She would lower her heads so as to avoid his irresistible passionate gaze. Just the influence on her was enough to make her feel euphoric.

"Hmm.." she would falter slightly.

"Hey, you love me, right?" he would question.

"You doubt me?" she would gently caress his neck lingering herself over his shoulders, " I just love two people in this world, if I'm frank."

"Who?" he would interrogate immediately.

"You and…Lavinia." She would close her smile and inhale deeply scenting him.

He wouldn't cascade but gently brush her forehead almost causing a nostalgic yet calming effect on her.

Kai was so happy that there was going to be another child in his home soon. Lavinia would be more jealous of her or him? The thought made him chuckle,

"Why are you laughing?' Hil smiled.

"Thanks." He gave a personable smile, "Thanks for giving me Lavinia in my life and also that you will be bringing soon another one in our lives."

She smiled weakly.

"Hey." He said tugging her brunette curl behind her ear, " We are going for shopping!"

"When?" Hilary lightened.

"Aww, so sweet to see you smile such brightly."

"Come on tell me now!"

"Most probably on Saturday, in evening, for Lavinia and you."

"Why not for you too?' she smirked.

"You know I'm not interested."

"Hmm…"

"Can't wait for Saturday." She rejoiced.

* * *

"It's spinning!" Sylvia exclaimed her glinting rubies filled with incredible excitement.

"What!" The navy haired blader was broker from his thoughts as he was sweeping the front of his large hall.

"Huh?" he averted his gaze from the green turf mattress to her daughter and his expressions transformed to that of happiness.

"You did it?" he stuttered in soft sentiment

"yeah-" the girl sort of hushed and stared with stunning gaze at Dragoon. The original Dragoon wielder found his life being retorted,

"That's amazing." His face finally lit up an admirable smile, "You finally did it!"

"I can't believe it either." She stuttered amused at the bubbling happiness and of course his befuddled father.

"You know what, I've always wanted to do this and now I feel like I can be the world champion one day just like you were one day."

"Hmm." He nodded confidently.

"You'll be, and I promise you, I'll train you the best way I can"

"Thank you so much Dad!" the little future champ climbed up him and gave warm vibes.

The moment was followed by Salima entering in the dojo and encountering the little scene.

"Oh, it's again that father-daughter, huh?" she gave a soft smile.

"Bingo, yup." Sylvia blinked. This little girl does have lot of positive propensities and elites that made Tyson remember of all the goodness he had been ever put forth to. _You, you still occupy my everything, probably not physically but yeah, always in my heart and wherever I go. Just like here, Sylvia's eyes remind me of you, her confidence is just like yours, and her warm hugs are always what I feel like when we're together. Nevertheless, perhaps we were never meant to be together, but yeah, together within my inside. All of you, still resides deeper._

A warm smile tugged his lips and he was compelled to close his eyes and just feel the nostalgic aura warmer.

"Well, well, if you listen to mamma, then you can not only be a champion but a genius too."

"Yeah, like Kenny isn't it?"

"Yes, sure."

"Who's Kenny?"

"He was my best friend, I miss him…" he crooned the last part almost getting carried away in the past.

"So where's he now?" questioned the little girl who had carefully climbed down and was seating on the little platform, listening prudently.

"He was with me till a few years back, but then, he got an awesome job in the Chicago, so he moved. That's all…" Tyson marked.

"Ohh, that's sad." The red haired girl nodded, that's his daughter. She had the same hair like her mother. The only trait she inherited from her father was that caring nature, his softer and perhaps the vulnerable side. Who knew? He himself.

"Yeah, I remember now, Kenny called a few days back, you were not at home at that time Tyson." Salima shrugged.

"Oh, I think I should call him."

"I'm sure he must be at Japan."

"That would be just great! Syl, you'd like to meet him?"

"But you first make a call." The little girl reminded her father with sweatdrop on her cheek.

* * *

Max and Mariam were battling at the park. Actually the match isn't friendly, it was supposed to be a casual one but then it is rather quite fiercer. It started that, they were out for a walk in the late afternoon feeling bored.

Strolling around the streets was the things they did for an hour and they landed at the park. The first half hour was peaceful with chit chatting about, well, say about the ice creams they would be buying. It's not like they have strong opposing choices , but then our blonde would not mind flavoring blue berries with mustard or perhaps even chocolate with mustard. Why there should be mustard always? The mustard boy couldn't answer.

Then they saw two little kids precisely a brother and a sister battling fiercely in the dish. The guy had won and just because they were twins, the guy had his amour prope and defeating her flew him up on the seventh sky. He was effectively mocking his sister, just like kids does.

They ceased their conversations and headed to them.

"What's the matter kid?" Max asked.

"He's got his head thick!" the girl spat releasing daggers to her brother.

 _Thick head? I remember Hilary calling Tyson that!_ Max chuckled internally.

"Yeah, that's not my fault if you've lost!" the little guy spat too.

"Well you shouldn't make her feel down if you've won the battle, say sorry." Mariam explained.

"Huh! Who'll apologize a looser that's not even capable not making donuts!" The guy folded his hands across his chest and said with confidence. Mariam's eyes widened and she was a bit embarrassed. Max chucked fully effectively teasing her.

"So she doesn't know to make donuts too huh?" Max grinned looking at Mariam, "You heard that Mari?" he asked pretending.

"Shut up, that's not a big deal!."

"Oh yeah, _It is a big deal._ "

"Maxie brother, you shouldn't be saying this!" the girl's eyes got filled.

"Oh yeah, no Max, you're right! These girls are useless!" the grumpy boy asserted.

"Max! You made her cry! What kind of person you're!" she protested quieting the little girl. "You guys shouldn't have existed if you only knew how to look after people's weak sides!"

"Hey! That's not fair! You are of same league! You just can't say that!"

"Well it is fair!" the two young bladers were now mere centimeters apart from their noses almost going to tear each other apart from their fights.

"Hey Marya, whatever your name is! You are wrong! Max is completely right!"

"Shut Up you idiot! Max we are gonne prove you wrong! We are much stronger!" The little girl challenged.

"I will show you Max!" Mariam said launching her blade and so did max. The little kids stood behind their follower altruistically cheering them.

"Ha! You're done! Watch out!" Mariam snapped.

"Not so fast!" Max smirked, "Draciel! Attack! Now!"

The battle ended and guess what? It was a draw.

They stared at the blades with their jaws dropped.

"It's a draw!" The little kid gasped.

"Yeah, it looks like."

"Well then Mariam," he looked at her his eyes fierce and hers was the same, "I think it doesn't ends here, we will continue the battle-" he said sharply, "but after the ice-cream!" he chuckled.

The kids sweatdropped and Mariam smiled. She sighed.

"Well then anything but not mustard!

* * *

 **So, that's it. I know, again, its very short but we can always replace that problem with quick updates, can't we?;D Review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a big deal!**

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. Don't flame me for late update, but also don't flame Tyson for missing Hilary too much! xD**

* * *

 **Chapter -3**

* * *

"Aww…"

The majestic garden was a large one stretching to wide acres, smothered with softest turf on the floor with bottle green leaves adhering around the beautiful fragrant zinnias. The freshly earthly smell spread in the air, something that fluttered like seraphic. The breezes were set, as mediocre and soft and cool just as she wanted. The sun was at its pace, not scorching or concealed beneath the clouds. There was not a humanly soul to be seen except him and her. Her bewildered yet ecstatic gaze travelled through the cosmos and roses whose fragrance had lulled her mind to ease and finally shift her rubies at _him._

"You have done t-this for me?" was her stuttered yet the sweet question.

He nodded gently and stared at her in amazement. The time seemed to stop. The turf seemed to flinch at the obscure romance above them.

Her sentiments were as gentle as ever and her innocent yet gleaming eyes haunted him like forever. Just for a fleeting second, he felt he was granted heaven with her forever.

"Hey," she mumbled under a mild blush, eventually lowering her gaze. "You needn't need to do this for me."

He quietly approached her, inducing proximity, yet untouched, "May I question why not?"

"I know. I know it all. You needn't need to proof it." She said impulsively.

"Let me do this," he mumbled softly over her ear gently coinciding their index fingers lingering it. She pondered briefly.

"Look at here." He said taking the paired right index fingers in air and rubbing it against the unseen.

"What's this?" she murmured.

Unhurried and sedately, magenta and hazel green butterflies sashayed elegantly sitting in a perfect queue on their paired fingers.

Her eyes shone magnificently in stupefaction.

"Wow." She somehow enunciated.

"Love ya." He confessed wrapping the left arm around her placing his chin on her shoulder from back.

She could almost feel tears in her eyes as she could comprehend extent of depth and truthiness in his voice.

"I'll remember this Kai. "She closed her eyes. "It's beautiful, something indelible."

.

.

.

The granger's residence was filled with silence. The silence that haunted and flickered him in affliction as the night would dawn. There would be no creaking or happy shootings of Sylvia. This would mentally tense him and take him in sorrow, distressing him. What he could think dusk to dawn was the memories of his past, save that, if his wife would bring up a conversation sensing his anxiety. Not all the times she could discern that easily, but she would never falter doing it if she happened to notice.

That would just perhaps mean nothing to him, but just a facade of normalcy occupying on that helpless feature. Though she would see that concealed emotion, there was just nothing she could do. She would do the same

 _Feeling so helpless inside. What should I do?_

An example of this was such conversation,

"And it's been therefore a quite tedious day." She sighed.

"Hmm.." he would bleat.

"Sylvia does light up your mood. Doesn't she?"

'Yes, she does." He nodded

Sitting up with folded legs on the soft couch alternating his gaze from the glass windows sighting the dark sky and the stars that were stuck in firament so high to his wife was the only thing he would do whenever she would start any conversation

What could he do? The maximum his heart could bear was her any conversation that excluded Hilary. She would never mention anything about in nor of anything relate to their past and this would normally be the typical talks.

She would feel inflicted, hurt and much more, but she couldn't say a thing to him. She knew he was worse than her. Starting any topic would only worsen up the normal demeanor. Did she regret doing what she did?

Tyson would always nod at whatever she would say, simply never interested in even inducing a friendly talk. He didn't hated her but this was all could he do to stop hating her.

 _Is this the place that I called home? To find what I've become?_

"Tyson.." she mumbled.

"I'm listening, caressing his ached head."

She really dint know what to say, or precisely how to say and she felt so agonized all the sad things cascading her mind, her fingers flinching involuntarily as they brushed his. He? He was. Well, numb to them.

Her red hair fluttered as the storm initiated, clouds mildly thundered and the glass door slid off them. It was dark.

"I'm sorry." She crocked.

"It's alright." He murmured, quickly, with in depth soft and tired facial mien, his maroon pools snugging at the sky almost like she was lulling him to sleep.

He didn't even glanced at her, like she was ardently wishing him to do, and his gaze was completely an indication of "jaded-ness" and restlessness.

Profound depth and thoughts were whirling in those tired eyes. She couldn't comprehend them.

She felt guilty.

Eventually she lowered her gaze in defeat, a sad smile occupying her face. He would do the same. _My lips tend to smile even in the saddest moments, whenever I could commemorate 'our' together moments. Hilary, I miss you. Miss you so much._

His eyes filled gradually and he was confident she wasn't still gazing him. The raindrops were matched with his tears paving freely on his cheeks, his jawline faltering for once.

 _What can I do Tyson? What can I do? I feel sometimes I should have never done that, that day. I could perhaps live without you, but can't stand to see that sadness on your face. I feel so helpless Tyson! I feel so guilty! I know you have forgiven me long back! But that just doesn't change anything._

A little caress on her head would have perhaps healed her like panacea but how was she supposed to be healed by someone who already needed the panacea?

The dusk would pass; he would eventually fall asleep either in the balcony, or around the foot of the couch.

She had her hard times too. What she had desired was him to love her. She had never expected him to hate her so much. Not exactly he hated her, he was just numb to all nauseam feelings, but that's what she could comprehend. Wasn't it better if they had been together like she wanted?

She thought frequently.

He had given up earphones, his iPod was dumbed somewhere in his ward rope. The thing he liked was to sit quietly and being lulled to sleep or play with Sylvia. He would feel much better at the BBA quarters. He would usually spend a major part of his day working at the blades and matches. That's what he did. Like a normal man, he would earn and just hand all of them to Salima. She never asked why, he never replied.

He would have given up all everything, until Sylvia came and that was the reason for his everything. Currently, he had distracted his mind, planning to take her to the quarters to initiate her training period. That would be enjoyable.

Whatever he felt, but whatever he was doing hurt both him and Salima but that was how he was punishing himself and unintentionally to her too.

* * *

 **So, this is it, we'll be proceeding for the next chapter on Sunday! Review! Just a little reminder, just like before you can expect a tragedy too in this story, well, frankly, not yet so soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a big Deal!**

* * *

 **Hi guys! Hope you all are doing good! :D Thanks to Droplets of Blue rain, Subha, Rock the road and Neha for reviewing.**

 **Neha: Hi Neha, this is Simy. Thanks for reviewing. I can understand your confusion, since there was a mistake while I typed Tyson's part, where I've mentioned 'Lavinia' instead of 'Sylvia'. I've corrected it then, you may re-read if you want. One more thing, this story is actually a continuation to 'No big deal', my previous story, so you need to read that first to understand this story. Also I'm glad that you liked "TyVSHil" ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter:4**

* * *

"We are ready." Hilary smiled.

Kai and Lavinia rushed to the table licking their lips as they took their plates and began attacking softly the food prepared by her.

"You are just awesome mom!"

"Thank you darling!"

"You know what, you aren't that pretty like your daughter." Kai chuckled.

"Oh." She gave a sarcastic grin. Lavinia controlled her laughter and as soon she finshed her meal, she was about to give the pair their time.

"You're not going anywhere." Hilary said defensively.

Lavinia nodded controlling her inevitable laughter.

"I mean, you're beautiful Hil, but Lavinia is just much a bit better, and that's why I love her." He said teasing her, and rubbing the cheeks adorably of his daughter.

"Oh, I see who was impatient last night!" She said involuntarily, impulsively, making both of them florid flushed. Lavinia was amused seeing both of them, their expressions and she bursted in fits of laughter.

"Stop that." They said her, a bit embarrassed.

She left, holding her tiny waist in uncontrollable guffaws. They stared at each other sheepishly almost chuckling under their breaths, before he would take a step forward, she ambled away chuckling softly and he just rubbed his head.

"Just wanted to tell you that you're incomparably beautiful. " he sighed beautifully.

He packed his suite and before he'd leave for his company, of course the one he inherited, he got quickly dressed. He needn't need to worry about his jacket that would be pressed perfectly and kept ready for him. He somewhat was quizzical about his hairs as he stared at the mirror.

"Noticing the first time your absolutely stunning hair?"

"Say what?" he turned and encountered her smirking confidently.

"Seriously serious dear." She smiled and handed his tie.

"Aww, that was sooo unlike you." He teased her.

"What do ya meaa!" she swirled her hands in the air ready to fight and for a fleeting second her lids shut off and the very moment was occupied by him, sealing their tryst with a small kiss on her soft cheeks.

She fluttered her lashes in astonishment sighting him leave winking at her.

"Stay ready till 8, we'll be heading to shopping." He rejoiced before her.

She could feel the air filled with inflated euphoria warmer. _And that's why I like you so much._ She smiled.

"Lavinia, come on! Are you ready, dear?" she screamed.

"Coming mom!"

.

.

.

"And you definitely need to build yourself from inside, I can teach you the basic principles and…" he said quite in a mood, his features energetic and as stunning as always-amazingly personable- ".. no matter what Sylvia, just never give up on your dreams, always fight. Never let go of two things, something you know you can achieve, something you really love and always want to be with, well, that's all."

His daughter was listening him quite attentively and his words have moved her discernment. Her eyes shone brightly and he obviously so as to control his senses, averted his gaze.

"I understand.." she nodded.

"Sylvia," he mumbled, "There are sometimes in our lives where we think we have to let go of what we really love but that just doesn't mean you should do that, rather you should fight, face it!" he said his eyes faltering in nostalgia for a second.

"I understand, I'll train hard and one day I'll get my own bit beast." She said enthusiastically.

"Huh? But Dragoon is yours too." He corrected her thoughts.

" I know," she closed her eyes, "But Dragoon has lived with you, been your never faltering partner, been the best buddy, known your pains, victories, losses and all experiences. I promise, I will find one for myself that would be my buddy, who will be my best friend."

Tyson nodded proudly. His heart filled with really admiration for her.

"Shall we continue then?"

"Yes!"

"Let it rip!"

 _Someday, you will find what you really want and that day will be the day I will be there to cheer you on and on just like someone used to cheer me whenever I was down, just like someone used to be worried when I was down. So down, I know you won't let yourself down. Cause you're amazing Sylvia and that's why I love you so much._

Tyson knew that his daughter was one of the stars, he always assumed that God has given her because Hilary had to depart from his life. Though, he couldn't actually replace her but having a daughter who trusted him so much make him feel revived.

"Thank you so much, Sylvia."

"Dad?"

"For bringing light in the darkness I'm living."

"DAD?" she was worried.

"You don't understand how much precious you're to me."

She was a bit confused, she knew she was precious but why all of a sudden he was emotionally asserting that? Did he had a reason behind that? Was there some dark past behind this façade of calm and motivating face? She wanted to explore, but right now she just asked one question,

"Were you ever hurt?" she asked the intensity of worry growing in her and yet she maintained a confident demeanor.

Tyson winced, he didn't expected her to ask it so soon, he protectively held a hand in front of his face vaguely,

His eyes showing the fear at her questions and he weakened,

"Why are you asking me?" he said as he lowered his head, so as his navy blue bangs cover his dark eyes, and his features showing the indisposition, disinclined to answer her.

"Answer me. You once said daddy, that I am your best friend" She commanded gently.

"It's a long tale, I'm happy now because you are with me."

"Someday…" she turned, facing the dish, "I will find out myself."

 _I don' want you to hate your mom, for what she's done. I don't hate her because she brought you; she gave me you, because she snatched Hilary from me. So I won't ever let you know what your mom did, she wasn't the one I loved._

"Haha, its nothing." He grinned.

and they turned their attention to the dish at the blade that was now perfectly spinning. The former champ wondered how she managed to keep her blade spinning with vague concentration in the dish; she was nascent, but filled with enthusiasm. Perhaps for him, she was the only source of motivation to live this life.

He nodded mentally noting all her words. He just couldn't decipher how he had been so lucky all of a sudden

 _Yeah, this is the place perhaps called home, to find what I've become._

 _"_ You know what, this life is sometimes amazing." She said confidently as her blade gained the proximal vigor. Just her intentional rubies' gaze imbued with confidence was enough to keep the blade in check.

"Life's rocking when you're blading." Tyson shifted his gaze to Dragoon as he pulled out it from his sleeve, "There's nothing as awesome and beautiful like blading and that's why I love it so much, makes you forget about all your problems and make you focus on what's exactly happening in the stadium. That's why my love for the sport never faltered. Yes, there were times I lost confidence, felt that I couldn't do anything but then as always time and perception were only the things that eventually revived me and that's why I'm the champion of the sport and that's why Dragoon has been my loyal partner, respecting my all decisions and that's why he understands all of pains that no one ever could."

"I understand…" she sighed softly.

"Well, we can take a break if you're tired. Want pizzas?"

She nodded in rejoice, licking her lips. That was perhaps the only thing she had inherited from him. He chuckled and they raced to their cabin ordering it.

* * *

 **Well, apologies for the short chapter but I've gotta go study right now, but I'll update both 'Hold me in the rain' and this story on Sunday. ^_^ Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a big deal!**

* * *

 **Sunday's here! So, am I! Wow! Today is just too awesome! Well, we can get started but before that, thanks to the reviewers!**

 **I do not owe the song at the last, a little disclaimer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

* * *

"I haven't expected it'd be so cold outside." The dual haired blader marked driving casually with the brunette seated beside him.

"Yeah, and that's why I asked you to bring your jacket." She sighed, "The evenings are just unpredictable"

"Hnn." He nodded, "Shall we head first to some restaurant? You must be hungry."

"Guessed earlier than I though."

"You are just sometimes quite convoluted." He grinned.

"Says the one who is actually the one."

"Well, then, I can't believe you have left Lavinia at home, the one who exaggerates she can't live without her daughter." He was winning

"Will you stop it?" she gave him one of her sharp looks.

"Well," He nodded focusing at the street.

She could see the streets quite flushed out of time, barely people could be seen and many of them were returning. _It does seem that it may rain harshly tonight; I think we should return early too. I think I should have checked the weather forecast before I strode out. I hope Lavinia is doing fine. Daichi must be playing with her._

"Well, we are there." He stopped the steering, and sighed. She nodded and tugged the door, and ambled out.

"So, shall we go?"

She nodded and they entered inside, gazing casually around and getting familiar with the ambient setting,

"It's been like months since I've eaten heartily."

"You haven't yet anything yet dear." He said smugly.

"Ha, like you're so cool with it, huh?"

"Well, not exa-"

"Excuse me."

.

.

.

"Seems like she has slept."

He gazed around, his eyes surveying around for some sort of sheets he was expecting to put on her.

"Mummy slept?" Sylvia inquired as she sighted her mother sleeping, seemingly very fatigued.

"Yeah, you had some job?"

"Not really." She shrugged, "Just wanted to tell her today's tales."

"Tomorrow, my doll." He smiled as he plugged his trousers from his closet, and she eventually walked out, heading to her room.

He definitely felt comfortable in those loose trousers and the prominent green top,

He wasn't able to find his old ripcord that he had left in the morning. His eyes scrutinized around the room and eventually his maroon pools landing on Salima. His gaze softened and he stood motionless sighing, and wondering how much really she must be tired.

 _Seems she has worked a lot today. Maybe I should ask her out tomorrow._ .. But why? _I am not the bad one perhaps to cause her any grief._

Sedately, he crawled onto the beret, involuntarily nearing the red head, and gazing her from close proximity. He softened irrevocably and caressed her hair, not minding how utterly, yet cutely they had been messed.

"Never knew you would hide it all. I know it hurts." He mumbled under his thoughts.

Unflinching even for a fleeting moment, he wrapped her inducing lulling sensations, driving him to the sedative sleep.

.

.

.

"Seems you're done complete." He marked.

"I ate" she sighed, "I think I will be needing a walk."

"Feared?"

"About what?"

"Nothing." He chuckled.

"I understand all your intentions." She narrowed her eyes.

"Hey,"

"Oh, I remember now, " she brooded for a moment," Kai, doctor said us to visit this weekend."

"Oh, alright. As far as I remember, it's the fourth month, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

He contemplated a little, star gazing all of a sudden, seeming very interested.

"Now what?"

"Nothing, just can you notice how beautiful the sky looks today." He murmured.

"Huh?" she looked at the sky and it just seems like magnificent. His gesture was effulgent and she was compelled to fix her gaze at the sky million miles profound. She stood speechless, really word struck at the beauty.

 _It's beautiful .Kick it harder, and I wanna love it even further._

The firament seemed vast and endless, held under benevolence and indescribably sophisticated dotted with gleaming and dazzling stars that were beaming in all the radiant colors. She couldn't exactly remember where exactly she has been with this sight before. But she was sure she had encountered this scene. It was the same. It aroused the nostalgic and hurt sensations in her. She was failing to comprehend and recollect.

 _Where? When? I have seen this but when and where? Someone was with me and I was upset, but what was it?_

….

 _Tyson? It was you… The last night, we were together…_ She felt her heart beating- Beating impulsively. _It was the beach, night time. I was alone, you were standing…_ Slowly and unhurried were the pictures of past drifted in her mind making her feel maudlin and nostalgic. _You apologized and I questioned. You were upset, so was I. We were helpless, we were betrothed to someone we never wanted._ She could almost feel she was near the beach in the same scene, travelling through the time. _You and I, we were both alone, unguarded, never knowing our own were the cheaters. We were star gazing, it was the same sight. 'But…I still have the night. Till tomorrow, you are still mine.'_ She could remember him say, wrapping her in his unfaltering protective arms. _I remember you, I remember you so much._

Slowly breaking the moment, Kai suddenly clung her from the back, making her shudder and return to reality, the present.

"You seemed so lost." Kai mumbled over her shoulder, making his breath tickle her vaguely.

"It's really nothing."

"Come on." He walked towards the car, "Lets head to the mall."

She nodded and entered inside, confusing him with her abnormal expressions, that were seldom. She was worried and drawn into the past gazing at the stars remembering suddenly all the times. _I don't wanna remember you, just get out of my head! You mean nothing to me, you just did nothing to stop what happened. I hate the way I still miss you, and perhaps a part of me wants to fall for you again. You are just someone who was not in my fate. You are just a source of just addiction and nostalgic aura._

She ended placing firm palms on her ears forgetting for once she was with Kai.

"Hey, is everything alright?" he glanced at her.

"Yeah, it's just fine. Shall we head home?"

"Haa? But we are going to shopping, aren't we?"

"But I'm feeling sick, we'll go sometime later."

He sadly nodded feeling a bit upset at her sudden orders and mood swings.

There was a brief scene making her quite lost. She wasn't thinking of the past nor was she dwelling in the present. Her mind was seeing something, something that never happened. She was in blood and there was no one. She was imaging the unfathomable.

"NO!"

 **..I don't want to hate you** **  
** **Cause I loved you** **  
** **I don't want to hate you** **  
** **Cause I loved you too much for that** **  
** **You can go and hate me if you want to** **  
** **But I'm not gonna hate you** **  
** **No, I'm over that** **  
** **I'm over that** **  
** **I'm over that..**

* * *

 **I was quite excited about this song and seemingly, it seemed to fit here, so just added. XD Review! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's a big Deal!**

* * *

 **Hi everyone. Hope you all are doing well. Sorry for abandoning you all with bad cliffhanger, I was suffering both writer's blocks and hectic schedule. I have actually decided on putting this and 'Hold me in the rain' under Hiatus but then I changed my mind for a bit. Don't worry, I am never gonna abandon these two! I'll be updating regularly after May,18. Thanks a lot for your reviews!**

 ** _The curious:_ Thanks a lot for reading my stories, and reviewing. I'm glad you liked them! I've updated because I didn't want you to leave with the cliffhanger ^_^.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Her lids slowly fluttered as she opened her eyes and the first sight held her motionless and stunned. She swallowed. Before her dream ended, she was mentally herself for the breakfast and preparing Sylvia for training and school stuff, she didn't expect to wake in his arms holding her with naïve adorable facial appeal. She mildly sighed and gazed him. He seemed tired, hopeless, despondent and weak. She felt like healing him

What?"

" Yes, we are going to Tyson's place tonight." He smiled casually.

"But why." She asked in confusion.

"Why? Aren't you happy about it? Now don't say the same old reason." He said holding an upper hand.

"But-"

"No buts, just be ready and I will pick you at eight." He waved adieu before receding from the room and she was speechless.

 _Why?_ She sighed. Time almost seemed to stop; there was not even a creak of voice. It was dead silent. She felt her head whirling and the walls seemed to revolve around her and she was losing her consciousness, and she flinched backwards, almost slipping on the beret.

She was laying half on her bed, her face buried in pillows with tears flowing involuntarily. She was sobbing uncontrollably, and at the same time, she was contemplating why she couldn't just forget it for once and all. She wondered why actually she was crying. That would just mean nothing!

 _No, this is not possible. I don't want to see him again! I can't! I can't. I can't let myself loose again in front of him._

She slowly got up, and held her hair through her fingers that were clinging her hair till scalp and almost she would have unrooted them. She headed to the bowl, and flashed some cold water on her face. Rotating the head of the tap back she bent weakly her arms resting on the bowl's wall and gazed at the white bowl, it relieved her from some whirling prickles in her head and she sighed involuntarily, almost getting nausea. She sedately shifted her position and stood almost without support. She could sense her vision blurring, nearly blearing. She could feel some incarnation take its position in her room traversing at a huge speed from an expanse leading through space. The light was nascent and had begun to materialize and form the person. When she discerned the soul, she let a heavy sigh out.

"Tyson!" she said in a heavy murmur.

"It's me." He smiled softly. His voice seemed angelic, seraphic and too pure. Each word he uttered let a magical wave like that of gleaming stars from his mouth to sparkle in the space, slowly diminishing, eventually. His demeanor was calm and magnificent; he vaguely shrugged his hands that seemed to have blurred boundaries.

"What do you want!" she said scared, wavering her hand.

"Huh?" His smile turned slowly turned to that of disappointed gloomy one, and yet he was soft, "Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked feebly, a little hurt.

"Go." Is all that she manages to say through her befuddled mind.

"Sorry to disturb you. I'll leave." He speaks exceedingly humbly and gently and each of his word emits stars glinting in her room and his voice is almost hypnotic.

She is startled at his gesture as he turns preparing to recede in the expanse of space through which he had arrived. She is shocked and feels nostalgically insecure at his departure

"Don't leave me." She says in grief, firmly, her lips forming a straight line, and she deliberately averts her gaze to her neck, therefore tilting it.

He looks back, and is a bit taken aback at her mention. His hazy expressions are replaced by small smile litting and he whispers, "You want me, don't you?"

"Hmm." She nods firmly, fighting back tears.

"I'll be with you." He assures, "Don't worry, you can't touch me, neither can I." he stutters her by passing his hand through her.

"You are..." she stutters, "...Untouchable."

"I'm pure, and therefore I can never make you impure."

 _You weren't pure, you have a daughter but I trust you. You must be purified._

She tickles her fingers to pass through his face, but when she attempts, she encounters him dematerialize into space apace in fraction of seconds.

"No! Come back!" she yells sighting him all over but then she finally returns to reality.

 _Wheew, I think I must call Mariam to get over all of it. I can't be imagining things in the middle of day, that's so embarrassing._

That evening, Hilary was a bit tensed up, she didn't know how to face Tyson, how to face Salima, how to prevent the truth, the secret kept hidden from Kai. Nonetheless, she got dressed up, putting a light pink loose top till knees, half stripped lateral sleeves. Lavinia was excited about everything.

"You said there was a little girl as uncle Tys home, isn't it mama?"

"Yep, her name is Sylvia."

"Yay! I'm gonna enjoy, we'll be friends. We are cousins, aren't we, just like you and uncle Tyson?"

 _Me and Tyson, yes we are cousins, we were, I don't think-_

"Okay then, let's head down."

Kai's car was waiting for them. Hilary took her seat in front and Lavinia dived back.

"Daddy, play the coldplay!"

"Your daughter and you Hil, have the same choice, uh."

"Hmm."

"What happened, where are you lost?" he asked.

"Nowhere." She said looking out of the window. The streets, the path was reminding of her early teenage, she used to travel it every day from school to home. She always used to wait till the school would end, wait up to meet Salima, wait to fight with Tyson, wait to scare Tala. Now she gets scared thinking that she'll be stepping once again in the same house though for few hours.

When they arrived, Hilary looked at the expanse that as suppose to lead them and sighed.

"Come on, aren't you excited Hil?"

"Yeah, why not."

She ringed the door bell and to her surprise Tyson opened. Their eyes were locked for a couple of moments in shock, surprise and crave.

"Tyson, will you let us in? I know you are so glad to see us here but, well, let us get in." Kai joked.

Tyson nodded and gave the way.

"Lavinia! Hey, my doll! Long time no see eh. So did you miss uncle Tyson." Tyson asked lifting her in his arms and enjoying.

"Of course Uncle Tyson, I was excited to see you all! But would you tell me where is my little sister?"

"Oh, so Hilary did say you about her, didn't she?"

"Yeah!"

"There she goes." He slowly put her on the floor, and she ran to the red haired girl, both of them excited to see each other.

Salima slowly strode out, and in her messed up state of mind, she forgot to get dressed up, she was wearing a plain top and a casual skirt.

"Tyson, I asked you to-" she noticed kai and Hilary on the couches, "Oh my god, you all arrived and I didn't even now, I'm so sorry guys!"

"It's okay Saliima, I can understand." Kai assured.

"Uh, Hi Hil! How are you doing" she mustered a smile.

"Fine, good." Was all she could have answered.

"Well, I was waiting for you guys all long. I was actually going to get a cake from the market, but the weather seemed really creepy out and Tyson's car wasn't home, so.." she smiled, "No worried, I made it at home myself."

"Wow, that's nice! " Kai answered again. Kai was getting a scary feeling of Hil's silence, _she_ was suppose to talk to her sister, not him but he was compensating for his wife or else Salima would get upset with her sister. Tyson was just watching them. Though he have got huge big urge to talk to Hils in private, he had buried it deep and is currently distracting himself by listening to the little kids who are very happy with each other talking various little things.

"Cool, you like it, isn't it?'

"Yeaahp!"

"Hils, come on, we'll get the cake." Salima finally spoke to her.

"Alright." She strode and headed to Kitchen following her.

"You seems so silent today Tyson, tired, huh?"

"Yeah, sorta."

"I can see the love for your darling daughter."

"Haha, yeah no doubt, perhaps I love her more than anyone in this world" _After all, she is the only one who is one of my people, who didn't deceive me._

"You sure have changed."

"Maybe. So tell me Kai, when can I see my next little niece or nephew" Tyson smiled.

"A few more months more Tyson." Kai said looking down, a little sad expressions taking over.

'What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Hils, sometimes she thinks so deep about, I don't know precisely and then get some mood swings. I'm not upset but I wanna know if there's something that's pestering her."

"Is that so? I will speak to her. Can I?"

"Absolutely, why not? After all, you are her cousin." Kai shrugged.

"Uh, I mean, okay, alright."

He headed to kitchen. Hilary wasn't facing him, rather her back was. She noticed his presence. She was preparing the tray.

"Where's Salima, babe?"

She received a thunder shock after hearing him call her, she impulsively turned, but only sighed when she noticed he was referring it to Sylvia.

"Mumma's is upstairs."

"Alright dear, go, play with Lavinia." She smiled.

"Once she was gone, he noticed Hilary who was standing some feet away from his, not facing him.

"Hilary," he started nit knowing exactly what to say further.

"Uh,"

She was feeling a maelstrom take her over. He noticed her fat belly, her submissive tended demean and her eyes that were tensed and lowered.

"Where's the cake?" he said fidgeting a bit.

"It's over there."

"Uh, I didn't notice."

"Hmm.."

"Hil, can I ask you something?"

"Hn.."

"Are you happy?"

"I am aright Tyson. I'm fine." She said her voice cracking.

"Hil, are you crying? Look at me." He asked bending his head to see her properly leaning to the counter.

She wasn't crying, but after he said, tears rolled out themselves and she couldn't control them.

"Hilary, you are you crying? I just asked you if you are happy. I'm very sorry if that made you cry. Hil, please look at me."

She was throat stuck, trying to control her sobs. She was fidgeting, and she was wiping her tears.

"Tyson, did you get those-" Salima entered and her gaze instantly fell on Tyson who was looking worried and standing in some proximity with Hilary.

"What happened?' she asked.

"Uh, nothing. Hilary is not feeling well." Tyson answered.

"Oh, what happened?"

"Hil, are you getting backache?' she asked holding her hand.

Hilary nodded and mumbled, "I'll lie down in my room." She said and walked away.

"Did you say her anything Tyson?" she asked.

"Are you gone insane or what? Why would I say her anything!" Tyson yelled at her and left the kitchen. Salima closed her eyes, fighting back tears.

"Kai, Hils not feeling well, she's in her room, please come."

"What happened to her?"

"Nothing actually, just come."

Kai went upstairs and and entered her room and saw her lying on the bed sobbing.

Salima and Tyson were standing at near the door.

"Hilary, look at me, what happened, tell me, are you okay?"

"Ka-ii, I want to say something." She said him indicating Tyson and Salima to leave.

He looked at them and they nodded.

"Now tell me, what happened? Did Tyson say something to you?" he asked caressing continually her back and placing her head on his shoulders.

"No, he didn't. Kai, tell me one thing." She said, her voice sobbing and shivering.

"Yeah, ask dear."

"Did you ever lose your loved ones, anytime?" she asked her red eyes closed and her face resting tightly against his shoulder.

"Huh,why are you asking?" he said in a slow tone.

"Answer me!"

"Yeah, I've lost someone, but you won't be able to understand what loosing means."

She looked at him and saw his down tilted face, she lifted his chin and met his eyes, "How?"

"Hilary, I had a cousin, her name was Akira. She was attacked by Crutfeltz disease. You've once asked me why I had notes and research works on that disease. That's because I wanted to cure her, but then one, day, it was the day, I was informed later that I was going to marry you. I didn't know you, I wasn't interested in marrying you, hell, I wasn't interested in the marriage itself, but then she showed up for the last time and died right I front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything. I was quiet and mourning the whole day. Frankly, I guessed, if ever I had to marry, I would marry her, because she was the only girl I knew, now I hope she's peacefully free from her disease and resting in heaven." His eyes got filled and he slid one.

"Did you love her?' she asked.

"Haha, no, I've never loved her that way. I always respected her as a sister. You are my first love, my wife and without you, Lavinia would have never been the light of my life. My past is dark Hil, very dark and you can't comprehend it. I'm glad I was married to you. You've been light in my life and that's' why I love you so much!"

She smiled. "Now tell me, why you were crying?"

"It's nothing, I forgot it now. I'm alright now." She said hugging him comfortably and he rubbed his palm sedately and calmly to calm her.

"Now, my baby dear wife is alright in my arms, isn't she?"

"Hmm…" she was lulled to sleep.

"Hilary, listen," he mumbled in her ear, "I had some urgent call, I'll be back in two hours. Till then, you rest and after that, go out with Salima and Tyson and do some shopping. I've already said them."

"Hmm.." she mumbled in her sleep. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and headed out.

* * *

 **Review, do tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's a big Deal!**

 **Chapter 7!**

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for your reviews and appreciations! That means a lot! **warm hugs and good vibes!****_

* * *

"Uhmn, then?!" he said all what he could think.

"Hn."

"What happened?" Tyson asked. He was still waiting outside.

"Absolutely nothing. She didn't say anything, but is alright now." She sighed and then smiled.

"Tyson, you three go to shop out, I'll be back in two hours, gotta some work. Don't mind."

"But Kai, what about dinner!"

"I promise I'll have when I return."

"Okay." Tyson sighed.

After half an hour, she woke and found herself beside Lavinia. She caressed her daughter and saw her sleeping. She strode out and headed downstairs.

"Where's Kai?" she asked Tyson.

"Uhm, he said he had an urgent work, and will be returning after few hours."

"Uh, alright." She said as she sat on the couch, not exactly knowing what she'll be doing.

Tyson thought to leave, or else perhaps she'd have some hysteria in his presence and he started walking, but stopped only she asked,

"Wouldn't accompany me?" she said changing the channels on TV.

He sat on the couch and looked down, his hand in his hair.

"Hilary, I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked curtly.

"I think I shouldn't have asked you." He said softly.

"Your question didn't hurt. So you don't need to be sorry for that."

"Oh."

"Come on, cake's ready!" Salima placed it on the table and they took their bowls and started eating. It was indeed delicious.

"I love it, it's just like always." Hilary commented smiling, yet her gaze was on the bowl.

"Thanks Hilary."

"Yup, it's tasty." Tyson casually said. "I mean, how I can not like cakes."

After they were done, Salima suggested that they should go out. Hilary agreed and they headed out.

The place was full of shops and many people; there were kids who were playing, adults busy in shopping. Tyson left both the girls at the jeweler shop and he himself browsed another for some watches.

"Seems, you still are infatuated with rubies." Salima smiled.

"Yeah, sorta" she marked simply and bought a ruby necklace.

"Sis, you should take something too." She said. _She still calls me sis. I know that doesn't come from heart, it's just because you still respect me and you have the good etiquette to say me that, 'sis' yet. I'm sorry Hil, I'm very sorry for whatever I did to you._

"Sure, I will take that one. Is that fine?"

"Yeah." She nodded, "Wow, wait, I will look at those purses, just a sec," she was excited about purses and so she rushed towards them. _Still the same._

"Can I have that blue one!" she asked.

"Sure, ma'am."

"This is cute. I love this color. How much it costs?"

"3000 yens."

"Alright."

Hilary didn't notice that some creepy guys were staring her and planning to tease her. Yep, those were the same of her school time and she was rescued by Tyson, last time.

Tyson noticed them, yet he didn't want to beat the air, he silently walked towards Hilary and stood near her. She was busy in buying it and dint notice. He gave a cruel glare to them and they walked away seeing his presence.

"Tyson, do you got some yens, I'll return you later."

"Sure," he handed them and she was concealed from the fact that she was once gain protected. Salima watched this and silently regretted everything.

They headed to the car. Hilary had decided that she was going to speak Tyson and tell her everything. She was suddenly annoyed by Salima and as they headed the car, she opened the front door to take the front seat beside him. Salima didn't say anything and just gasped, shocked and hurt. She knew she couldn't say anything. Tyson noticed it.

"Wait. Hils, please take the back seat. This is Salima's place." He said defensively and softly. Hilary's expression were broken and she was shocked, yet she stared him unbelievingly with anger and hurt and eventually took the back seat.

"Salima, get in."

She nodded and took the front seat.

They the whole journey she was staring Tyson in the front mirror and almost annoyed by his behavior. She had a huge mood swing right now.

As they reached home, she flung her stuff on the couch and headed upstairs. Salima was tired, she headed to her room and laid down. Tyson meanwhile got changed to his nightwear.

"Tyson, can I please rest for sometime? Meanwhile you take care of Kids and Hil, wake me when Kai arrives, I will prepare the table."

"Alright, you rest for a while, don't worry."

He thought of getting the old parts from terrace to fix them for kids. As he passed through the corridor, he noticed Hilary throwing glass on her floor. He strides inside.

"What are you doing Hil!"

"Go out! Get away from here!" she shouted.

"What's wrong with you! What are you angry at!" he said as he walked carefully from the glass and held her shoulders shaking them to drive some senses in her.

"Me! You are asking me! You should know this Tyson! It's you!"

"What did I do!"

"Stop pretending! You are a traitor just like Salima! I HATE YOU!"

"Hilary stop it, you aren't suppose to shout! Just at least for the sake of your condition, calm down."

"I'm alright! I'm just like I was. You stop saying me anything. What do you know about my condition! What DO YOU EXACTLY KNOW!" she yelled.

"ARGH! Hilary, stop being stubborn!" he winced and held her hands tightly, so she doesn't start beating him, " You are pregnant! Stop this!"

"Don't be bothered Tyson! That's not your child!" she said curtly.

Tyson was shocked at her statement, he left her,

"Hilary, you can't be still in the past. What's happened is happened! This is Kai's child, you shouldn't be bitter about the past. Kai loves you! You can't think this way!"

"Huh! Shut up!" she left the room and sobbing rushed upstairs to the terrace. He ran following her afraid of her behavior.

The Terrace was open and peaceful and open. It was chill outside and she directly trotted with thumping steps to the parapet wall staring down. She was weeping bitterly, and all her face had reddened and eyes swelled up.

Tyson ran to her turned her in a fleeting second, she was facing him. He was panting.

"What were you trying to do!"

She dint respond, she was still crying. He was helpless for her. He never knew she still loved him and seeing him with salima envied her even more. She was till naïve.

* * *

 **What do you think? Will Hilary go back to Tyson? Will Tyson accept her or let go off her because of Sylvia? He does love his daughter? Doesn't he? Tell me how you think about this!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's a big deal.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Hi everyone~! Sorry for the late update. I am really busy these months. Spare me till May. Actually there was a problem in my PC containing this chapter. This chapter is utterly short but I'm sorry for that~! Well, tell me of what you think.**

She dint respond, she was still crying. He was helpless for her. He never knew she still loved him and seeing him with Salima envied her even more. She was till naïve.

"You're bad Tyson, you are bad!" she said in hiccups. He gave a sad smile and seeing her cry so badly with painful sobs hurt him a lot. He hugged her gently, placing her head near his chest.

"Shsshh, calm down, don't cry. It hurts me seeing you cry." He caressed her back with his palms.

"Tyson, why did you leave me!" she asked in hiccups.

"I was helpless Hil, I couldn't do anything that day. We were just teens. We couldn't dare do anything. I know, this is all because of Aunt Tach. I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything." He said softly.

"I miss you, I miss you so much!"

"Me too..."

"You know what, after you, I've just loved only one girl."

"WHO?' Hilary asked in shock her ears still listening to his beats.

"Calm down, it's not Salima." He smirked, "I'm talking about Sylvia."

"Hmm…She's your daughter, who won't love their daughter?" she smiled.

"Tyson, shall I say something."

"Sure darling." He ensured.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. I'm really sorry. I'd never want someone so close to me to get hurt because off me."

"Aww Hil, come on, how can you think you have hurt me. Chill out, will you?"

"Hmm," she smiled.

"Why did you send me back seat Tyson?" she asked, in low voice.

Tyson didn't answer for a moment. "Because Salima was hurt that moment. Later she would be upset, but I know, you are upset too, but I can't make with her. You know, saying sorry or stuff. But You are different, can say you sorry or allow you to punch me or ask you apologies for an ice cream, can't I Hil?"

"You're clever." She smiled.

"Of course I'am."

"You know what; I still love you, just like before."

"Hmm."

"What, don't you love me too?" she lifted her head and looked at him.

"No HIl, I can't, because our paths are different. There's no way we can get together, so you shouldn't be thinking of me. You should think about Lavinia, Kai and your new upcoming child."

 _That hurts Tyson. That really hurts._

"Hmm, alright Tyson." She said looking down, " It means you still love Salima, don't you?"

"Hilary! That's not what you should think" he explained, "I can't do anything, no Hilary, I can't do anything."

"Exactly, but you could have done something that day Tyson when everything was about to break-broken. You could have taken me away. But you didn't"

"What's happened is happened Hil, you can't change the past!"

"BUT I LOVE YOU!" she said fighting back tears.

"What do you want me to do now Hil! Tell me!"

"I want you! I still want you, and I don't care about anything!" she yelled holding his shirt front and crying.

"So, you want me leave Salima, Sylvia and tell Kai everything and take you back, and you have no plan for Lavinia and your child." He said looking at her calmly making her see the reality

"I don't know!" she yelled.

"Then what do you know Hil?"

"Please don't torture me Tyson, I'm begging you! Please get along with me and do anything!" she sobbed violently.

"No Hil." He said curtly, "This can't be possible. You are cheating Kai and I will be cheating Salima and Sylvia if I do this! This is wrong and you should stop thinking this. I'm not saying to stop love me. I know you can't, neither can I but we can't do the wrong. We can't cheat them just like they did. I'm not referring Kai."

"I know…" she mumbled, feeling silent. She left his shirt and walked away looking down.

"Kai's down. _Good bye Tyson._ " She said in a feeble tone and looked him for once and climbed down.

Tyson later climbed down and woke Salima.

"They are down, we should go down." Tyson said.

"Oh alright. Thanks."

He nodded.

Hilary grabbed her purse and her packs of shopping and yelled at Lavinia for no particular reason. Kai was watching her trying to get a reason.

Tyson was watching her from upstairs placing his arms on the ridge. He was sad but he has put a normal face. After Salima made the table, Kai ushered Hilary inside the living room to wait and she did reluctantly. After he was done, he bid brief adieus trying maintaining the normal aura.

He casted a glance at Tyson, and getting the acknowledgement that she must have troubled them, or at least him in his absence and he wasn't going to tolerate it anymore.

"Dad, I'm sleepy.." Lavinia yawned.

"Yeah, you can sleep in the car." Kai picked her while she rested her head on her father's shoulder.

"Hilary, come." Kai said sharply grabbing her wrist fiercely. She tried to free herself and get rid off the tight grab but failed. She didn't have the slightest idea of the fight they were gonna be in.

.

.

.

"What's wrong with you?!" Kai shook her wrist, trying to lower his voice.

"Nothing." She replied completely impervious.

"No! You're gonna tell me and I'm going to have you tell me." He said with his eyes depicting determination and pure anger.

"I said, IT'S NOTHING! Leave my hand! I've gotta sleep." She said trying to free her wrist.

"Hilary, I swear if you act any more stubborn, I'm not gonna talk to you, and really."

"Don't care." She said looking down with her eyes still showing stubbornness.

"Fuck you!" he shouted and pushed her hand back, leaving her alone. He didn't want to go crazy and make her madder, she'd eventually tell him. If he were there anymore, the things would have been worse.

She shrugged violently and kicked the couch heading to balcony. He switched off the lights and thumped on the bed, waiting for her to get back.

After a good deal of one hour when she didn't return, he crawled out of the bed and stomped in the balcony getting the heat of his anger active.

He turned her towards him by her arm and clutched her wrist, "Hilary, listen." He said with his voice dangerously low, a thing that he'd forgotten in a while. Her stubbornness was receding because she was seeing a new face of him, " I'm getting sick of your behavior, which is often sudden." His eyes were wide and spooky with anger. "If you're not gonna listen me like I say and trouble your siblings in my absence, I'm gonna punish you in a way you've never thought of." Hilary gasped in fear but her mouth of closed when Kai placed his fingers on her mouth, "Shsshhh, just listen. If you don't want me to be harsh with you, just be like how you were in past years. Stop worrying me and others for something I'm sure is pretty nothing and you're showing attitude for saying me!" Her body was trembling by the moment and her heart was hammering. She'd never seen this side of him. She'd perhaps even stop even thinking of Tyson fearing Kai. She nodded, gulping.

"Good, now get in." He left her wrist and turned.

She slept quietly, her face on the other side, not really wanting to face him. He didn't bother either. He knew, if he left her for some time, things would be really normal.

 **Done~! Well, tell me of what you think. Don't worry, I'm not going to spoil KaiHil relations, this was just necessary, Kai being harsh. But you do have to think about Tyson. And Hilary…she'll be getting into something, leaving the story tragic. Hey, did I really say the thing? Please don't expect any update of HMITR till the last week of May. Pretty please~!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for abandoning this fic. I'd some free time today so I posted this. Thanks a lot to the previous reviewers. That means a lot! This chapter contains mild lime, so be alert. It's not that depth, but of course I've to say that. Little high ratings.

* * *

Hilary woke early in the morning, prepared his breakfast, dressed Lavinia and didn't even sit until they were gone.

She didn't speak to Kai except that she said 'bye' to him when he strode out. Internally, her heart was beating fats because he didn't even make any reaction. He seemed all of sudden so uncaring, and cold. That was so unlike him. She was sorta hurt.

After she pulled the door, she headed upstairs and rested on her bed. Her back was aching and she was getting a nausea feeling.

She didn't woke and went into a deep sleep.

Her conditions were almost worsening but she was unaware.

* * *

Salima was tired after working from the morning. She decided finally to take bath and cook something good for Tyson. He was at home today and it was quite rare he stayed. She went inside her room, and took out her shampoo from small rags outside. Grabbing some Palmolive body wash and her bath gown, she entered.

"Tyson, if you want something, just say it now." she asked politely.

"No." he replied typically.

She shrugged and went inside. Tyson was thinking about Hilary. He just wanted to get over her and move on in his life. Why was she so caught up in the past. He thought she might have even forgotten them. Kai was such a good guy. He dint do anything wrong to her. Why did she want someone who can't be her's?

His thoughts shifted to Sylvia. Her birthday was approaching, and he wanted to do something good on it. He wanted to be happy. he wanted his daughter to be the reason. He smiled thinking of her.

He remembered, _" Dad, is something coming this month?"_

 _"Yes darling, it's so precious. How can I forget?"_

 _"Yay! I'm so happy!"_

* * *

Hilary woke in the middle, getting an unusual strong feeling to get over that heavy feeling in her chest.

 _I need to go. I've to talk to Tyson. I'll be asking him once and for final. And if he doesn't want me, I'm ready to just kick it. But I'm not going to let go off so easily._

Her eyes were filling, heart beating, brows raising and she grabbed her purse, locked the door, pulled her car and drove to Tyson.

She wasn't driving at a mediocre speed, a little high it was. She could all the times they had together. It stated since she was small, maybe seven or six. They used to argue a lot, sometimes fight even, but he was sweet, caring. he protected her from all the bad guys in the class. He apologized her when he hurt her. He kept her boring life colorful and was the one who had partnered her in the snow-white play. He was the one who confessed her his undying love for her. Tears flowed from her eyes as she remembered them in the room that day, playing with ice cream, secret tryst in the study room, near the beach and so much. She wiped them all and her lips narrowed thinking of how they were cheated and separated.

 _"Aw, not everyone in the world has access to that ice cream on your lips!"_

She smiled thinking of him. He'd always made her smile. She was missing him so much! How could he leave her so easily.

She reached his house and slowly strode in, not bothered even bit of Salima.

* * *

Salima was done showering. She strode out wrapped cutely in her cream bath gown, her hairs swinging around, they weren't dripping so far. Tyson rolled his eyes noting how childish she was yet. Like every time, she would rub some moisturizing cream on her neck and shoulders and manicuring her nails.

His gaze was following her and he was watching her with interest though most of the time, he never looked at her. Her gown was wrapped starting from below her arms till her knees, her neck and legs naked. She was feeling pretty cool after taking the fresh bath and was enjoying the present breeze for a moment. Little did she know Tyson was looking her.

As soon as he heard the voice of the car, he peeped out, Salima unaware, busy with her. His brows rose quickly and from the expressions of Hilary he saw through the large glass panel, he understood her motives for coming here, moreover she was without Kai. Fearing about Salima, he immediately formed an idea.

As soon as Salima closed the bottle of nail polish, he quickly got up and held her arm and pinned her to the wall.

"What are you doing?!" she asked, a little confused at his sudden actions.

"Shshhh." He whispered. His hand found its way to her neck and he placed his other palm against the wall. His mouth was nearing her neck and he began kissing her passionately all over, causing Salima to fluster first and surprise second.

He hardly has impulsively indulged in physical with her. It was just the second or third time since their marriage and that was before he got to know about her secret involvement of Hil's marriage.

His hand loosened her gown and she was worried.

"Tyson…" her voice was soft and desperate. "We should lock the door, Sylvia could come anytime."

"Don't worry." He whispered back. Her hormones were rising uncontrollably and her legs had become like jelly.

She unbuttoned his shirt and her hands crawled onto his muscular skin that she craved. She began rubbing fast and he continued sucking soft spots on her neck.

A little smirk caught his lower lip as he heard Hilary approaching upstairs. When she opened the door, her neutral, a little happy-nostalgic expressions were replaced with horror and surprise. She couldn't believe what she saw. To her, it was the biggest shock of her life.

Salima immediately noticed Hilary and she almost jumped out of her skin. She was quite frightened, though she didn't know why. Tyson didn't even turn to look at her. He shamelessly continued what he was doing.

Hilary was fighting back tears. She made a disgusting face before she trotted downstairs, her face filled with extreme despair and agony.

Tyson tried to stop Salima from going to Hilary, but she escaped his little grab and immediately headed down but she was already gone.

She went back inside her room and stared at Tyson who was standing near the same wall.

"Tyson! Stop her. You saw her, she was crying!"

Tyson dint answer. Instead he was playing with his fingers.

"Tyson! Are you even listening?" she yelled.

"Yes baby." He answered sarcastically.

"W-why didn't you stop her?" she stuttered.

"Why should I have?" he asked confidently.

"Because she was hurt!" she replied impulsively.

"Oh, so you _care_ " he said mocking her meaning exactly what she thought.

She felt her heart drop. _Why was he doing this? One minute before, he was just getting with her and the other minute, he'd turned down Hilary. What was this all about? Were they playing with her…like she did? Were they avenging her to get together back?_

With that, she could feel her heart aching and the nostalgia coming. She felt sad and looked down.

"You didn't mean anything what you did me now. Isn't it?" she asked, her voice dangerously low. "It was on purpose."

He looked at her immediately after those words.

She was crying. The silent tears.

"You don't have to cry." He said casually, but inside he was feeling bad and a little guilty.

"I'm sorry…once again. But I really loved you! And if you're not ready to accept me, don't want to get physical or anything, I'm ready. I accept you, however you are. Just please, don't cheat me. I know you probably don't even like me or want to live with me, you're just perhaps feeling helpless! " Her voice was breaking; she had tears flowing freely on her cheeks. With that, she grabbed her clothes and rushed into the bathroom.

Tyson felt extremely rueful, he got up to catch with her but she was already gone.

"Salima, open the door. We need to talk!" He knocked the door several times but all he could hear was her fainting sounds of sobs.

* * *

 **So this is it. I hope you liked the chapter. Tell me of what you think. I feel bad for Salima now, and I wish Hilary could get back with Kai. I will post the next chap as soon I'll be free. Do review till then.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's a big deal**

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Sorry for abandoning this story. I actually wasn't busy. My exams have ended but I was really upset about my computer where Internet wasn't working. I was free yesterday and today but it's just now I've spend an hour turning the gears of brain all the way I can and finally repairing it **tears of joy** I'll be starting my new course from tomorrow. And once again, a reminder: The regular updates and the new upcoming Story. "100 shades of life" will be starting in May. Thanks to all the guest readers and others and reviewers! Thanks so much!

* * *

 **Chapter 10-**

* * *

When it all seems faded, when there is not even a ray of light to live for, you don't care for your life. You forget about your loved ones, the one who still care for you and would do anything to make you smile.

Hilary was driving down the possible endless road with tear stricken face. She was downtrodden and broken. The little light in her heart had been darkened. What was the use when she was cheated again? What really would happen if he dint like her?

All those words he said her that night…that, were just fake. He liked Salima. He was interested in her, not _her._

What was the use in crying now? What if he didn't care? It shouldn't matter. Right. All those moments, all those memories, now are worth of being dumped in dump, simply? Just because his heart has changed now?

 _I'd never forgive them… What's the use of asking or arguing? I saw them and my eyes has witnessed it. **sob** There's no point in hoping. What will be wrong if I can't be with him…? I haven't thought you too cheat me again Tyson. After all you know how bad it hurts. You've experienced it, right or… were you too happy that day?_

She parked her car and strode out of her car. She sighed as she looked at her house before opening the door. She was feeling hurt and dismayed. Slowly, she opened the door and made her way to her room. Lavinia should be home around, yet she wasn't there.

She arranged the dining table for her and boiled the rice. Leaving a note to take a bath quickly and eat her food, she went to her room and lied down.

She messaged Kai to return home early and bring some painkillers with him. With that, she went into a deep slumber looking tensed, her tensioned brows contracting occasionally.

Tyson stopped knocking after she dint respond for the last ten minutes. He gave up and sat down, near the door, contemplating. He was suddenly regretting everything. He shouldn't have done that to her. She might be thinking he still resented her and perhaps still was in Hilary. That was wrong. He was over her, not really, but he was trying his best.

Time passed by, Sylvia arrived home, had her lunch, asked about her mother which Tyson made some reason and they had a little talk regarding her upcoming birthday and finally she went for a nap. Tyson sighed as she again didn't question him. He was relived. The day nonetheless passed and there was just an hour or more left for dinner.

Tyson sighed as he opened the door to his room and checked for his wife. Realizing that she wouldn't respond, he began pushing the door, perhaps it'd break…?

There was no sound at all even at this.

He shuddered. What if she had done something inside? Tyson wasn't too over Salima, but still, she was his wife! He couldn't simply let anything happen to her.

He walked in the balcony whose wall coincides with the washroom's and the window too. He climbed the window taking he doesn't slip off the parapet wall. He directly and impulsively jumped inside of the opposite room landing directly in front of the bath tub. He was panting a little but immediately got up.

What shocked him the most was seeing her, lying in the water filled tub and closed eyes. She was still breathing but there was no doubt if she wouldn't become the prey of fever or a nice cold. He shook her, trying to wake her. She didn't even move. _Perhaps, she's in a deep one._

He unlocked the door because he wasn't planning to take her out by the same route from which he was here. He gently then lifted her from the tub, immediately wetting his sleeves and almost all of his clothes. To prevent the water soaking, he laid a thick sheet on the bed, and then put her on it. She wasn't still conscious, he sighed at the thought.

Her temperature was a little high. Leaving her to wake and sort out herself would be too unkind. He pulled some her clothes from the closet and put it on the bed, his hands reluctant to change.

 _Why this does seems so wrong? There is just nothing. I've to do this because she's become ill if I don't. And if she became ill then Sylvia would be troubled. And that's why I've to do this. Don't think anything else Tyson!_

He quickly completed his task and changed the soaked sheets into dry ones once again and covered her in a warm blanket. He wanted to move down and look after Sylvia but somehow his inner soul hasn't allowed him to do so. He spend the next hour sitting next to her and waiting for her to get up, slowly himself getting into a good sleep.

There would be nobody to disturb him. He never knew what was with him that day really.

.

.

.

After an hour, we woke to the sounds of Sylvia reading her book and other sounds, rubbing his eyes. He looked aside finding her not there.

She was sorting her clothes and getting to prepare for the dinner.

"When did you wake?" he asked, still not recovered from his sleep.

"Just few minutes ago." She answered, still not looking at him.

He nodded clearly noting her attitude. Perhaps she's still upset about the Hilary thing. Was it really that? No, he knew. It wasn't just that. It was more…

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

He wasn't satisfied with that one worded answer. He intrigued.

"I checked your temperature before. It wasn't okay."

"It's okay now."

Feeling like there was nothing he could push her to say more, he climbed out of the bed and got fresh, preparing for the dinner.

He knew, this time, the tables had somewhat turned. It'd not be easy to explain the things to her. She wouldn't just be normal. She seemed she had no hoped from him. For her, he was far too hopeless.

.

.

.

Kai had taken Lavinia out for a little walk. The girl was too happy to buy chocolates, chips and her favorite Barbie stickers. After they returned home, Kai, convinced that she is full and would be formally skipping dinner, he bid her goodbye before sleep.

"Goodnight Dad!"

She disappeared inside.

As Kai walked in his room, he saw Hilary sleeping.

 _Since when did she start sleeping so early?_

He raised an eyebrow, but slipped into his night wear and gently sat beside her. He looked at her for few seconds, his hands finding its way to her forehead caressing it, and a smile creeping on his face. He was truly happy seeing how soon they'll be having another guest in their house, and hoping that Hilary would be alright as soon as well. She won't have her mood swings.

"I just want you to be alright." He whispered slowly nearing her.

He had already decided. He was taking her hospital tomorrow and he couldn't just wait to know the gender of his baby!

.

.

Everything came back in her mind. She thought repeatedly of what had happened today. She had given up using her mind for achieving the little or the so things she wanted. She had been loyal to Tyson after their marriage. She knew he was loyal back to her even after he hated her the most. He cared her sometimes just because it seemed right and he never wanted to be the wrong one. His righteousness was always to show _her_ how wrong she was. Even now, when she is lying on her bed, her head turned towards the wall of balcony from where he couldn't see her, she still knows he's not asleep and maybe he's thinking about something. Though the fans are switched because of the cold breezes outside, the stillness is not dreadful; it's just too penetrating.

He would never say anything to her, of what he thought, what he wanted, of what problems he had, what were his inner demons. He never would and she didn't had the balls to ask him either. Every time she did, he turns her down, replying her with the silent harshest attitude possible.

"You know what's coming this month?"

He asked suddenly but carefully. At first, his sound echoed in his mind making sure, he spoke to her.

She didn't reply, only because she sought an answer.

"Yeah. Her birthday." She replied as slowly as possible.

He didn't speak anything further, and she hated the very now silence that was taking an end to their seldom conversation.

"Have you planned something?" she asked.

"Yeah, guess a party. What do you say?" he turned his head slightly to her and she completely tuned to him, her body resting on her arm far adjacent to his.

"It's alright for me. It'd be great. She'd be happy." A sweet smile crawled on her face, a genuine one.

"Alright." He closed his eyes and placed his arm on his eyes beckoning that's the end of their conversation.

 _Maybe, he don't want me look him further._

"Are you sure you don't have any headache Tyson?" she asked, trying to experiment another better reason.

He simply shook his head, 'no', and didn't make any moment.

Salima got up and pulled out a mild painkiller and filled that glass with water before asking him to get up.

"I'm alright. You don't have to do that." He said blankly after getting up.

"It's my duty. If I won't understand you, then who will do?" She said looking straight in him.

"Thanks." He gave her back the glass and crept back.

She nodded and crawled back in the bed. Though she had turned her face away from him, because he didn't want so it seemed, he noticed how her hand reached her head moving in the hair. She was tired as well, but wouldn't say. If he had the guts, he would have berated her for attempting to fall sick by sleeping in the tub, just because of his stupid words. His hand reached to hers and he squeezed it a little which she returned, mumbling a 'goodnight' to her.

It just made her feel that everything was alright. She needn't need to worry about his behavior towards her.

Tyson knew that the little memories of him and Salima were short and little; they never lasted long, restricted till the truth was revealed upon him. They hadn't spend much time together but whenever they did, he remembers how happy she used to be, how brightly she'd smile, smile for him, feeling she was the queen of him, putting so much love in their all moments. He'd not forget them, but he just doesn't want to remember it right now. He never thought he'd be such a boring and sad guy in his marriage life, but when he contemplates he eventually reasons out and be his cold self towards _her._

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Let me know of what you thought! Sending warm vibes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's a big deal!**

 **~Chapter: 11~**

* * *

"I'm not in any mood to go out now" she turned her head and pulled the sheet, covering her head.

The dual haired guy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"But I've been waiting for this since two days Hils!"

"Don't force me Kai." She said out of boredom and stubbornness.

"Alright, I won't. But I guess I've some unchangeable, say perpetual conclusion." He said confidently as he rose from the foot of the beret and headed to the closet.

"And what is that." She asked simply, but immediately regretting her question. According to her, it'd have been better if she just had simply let go.

"You just don't care, just don't. You think of what you want besides fulfilling the duties that are just too important and definitely can't be ignored. That's it."

She would reply back she raised an eyebrow to herself, analyzing that her little refusal made him said her almost 'selfish'.

"Yeah, I don't." she replied curtly, her eyes still not facing him but looking at the bed sheet that was a little swinging from the sides," If that's you have concluded of me, that's what I'll be. I guess I shouldn't be against your precious conclusion."

 _Precious conclusion?_

"That's just so mean of you, seriously." He said getting jaded with the conversation finding it hopeless.

"Oh yeah?" she quirked.

"Hn."

"I'm sleeping, don't talk anything further."

"As you wish, my Majesty." He shut the little door of the closet a little hard finding the conversation ending up quite early than he thought.

She sighed, a little disappointed that he did shut up and he officially won't be speaking her for a good amount of time. She wouldn't have minded but if somehow didn't made her feel good.

 _I should have agreed to go with him. What's the matter with me really? There was NO reason for refusing him; after all he's the dad! I shouldn't have hurt him that way…Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me! I guess, I do know what's wrong, and the answer is Tyson._

.

.

.

"Sylvia! Come here. I guess there are some tasty snacks in it! Help yourself please." Salima yawned vaguely as she barely unfolded the well packed packs.

There wasn't any response making her guess that she's still busy with her homework and would be having her dinner late.

Nonetheless, she kept the polythene cover as it is and turned to leave.

"Uhmn, did you check it?"

"Huh? Tyson?" she saw him approaching from the porch, the hanging porch light seeming to fade away anytime, "You mean the snacks?" she looked at them.

"Yeah,"

"No I haven't, I asked Sylvia to come and look after them but she just won't listen." She rolled her eyes.

"I actually bought them for ya."

"Han? B-But why?" she looked at him little wide eyes innocently seeking an answer.

He had a bizarre look plastered on his dumb face right now.

"Come on, you haven't eaten anything since yesterday." He shrugged, "I thought you'd relish some chicken burgers. You love them, don't you? You said me once I guess. "

" Thanks, but it seem so plenty, why don't you join me Tys?"

"Uhmn, I already had a heavy dinner with my colleagues, so I don't feel eating now. "

"I understand." She said quickly, and began to leave.

"So, you're not eating it?" He asked daringly.

"Later, with Sylvia. " she climbed upstairs, "Get yourself a hot bath, you seem tired."

"I know" with that, he again strode out of the house, a little defiance.

.

.

.

After getting changed to his night dress, he stride out preparing to sleep early finding nothing productive to do.

"Where are you going? " his eyes caught his wife getting dressed.

"You has asked me to get ready to go hospital. Haven't you?" She shrugged.

"So, you changed your mind huh?" He smirked.

"Yeah." She said, suddenly feeling a little a sensation of tranquility.

"Get going, I'll change and be down in few minutes"

"Alright."

He held her wrist as she was about to leave, "I just didn't mean what I said today. I was just angry. Don't mind me."

"You don't have to be sorry, you are just right, and your 'unchangeable conclusion' will come back if I refuse now to come with you." She replied straightforwardly. He was dumbstruck for a moment and was torn when she freed her hand and headed down.

He'd really didn't mean it, but she surely haven't taken it lightly, his words. He missed her old self that wasn't cold but sweet. By her behavior right now, he fears even to touch her, fearing if she would freak out.

"Let her alone think what she wants. "

* * *

 **A/N: I'm pretty sure you must all be angry for the delayed update but it's just today I'm free and I got the time. I have been through hell of rides past few months. I have even lost interest in completing HMITR ( the last pending part). But from now on, I gave plenty of time, I'll surely keep updating. Thanks for reading guys! ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's a big deal!**

 **A/N:- I'm back after what it seemed like a Hiatus on this ffic! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! That means a lot definitely! Lots of love to you all!**

 **Here's the new chapter! " _be alert! "_**

* * *

 _What's her problem! If she don't wanna eat then heck, I don't care!_

"Aachoo"

Now I don't remember when did I caught cold!

Tyson's mind was thinking about his wife's recent action causing his mind to get irritated. He switched on the radio in his car to avoid any further useless distractions. It played, "My destiny".

 _What a sad thing. Phew!_

He parked his car in the cellar of a tall building having large glass like panels bordered by transparent squares. The ground floor was basically a general food arena and he chose to reach the second floor which was 'cake's arena'.

Rubbing the top of his head, he opened the lift and sighed seeing the counter free of customers. The fresh aroma of vanilla and chocolate made him smile and a little hungry.

"How can I help you? " The waitress asked.

" I want to check out a few cakes for my daughter's birthday" he smiled.

"Sure sir"

The waitress showed him all types of cakes and after a long go through, he finally chose one which was rectangular shaped, large sized one bordered with mediocre sized vanilla flowers and the main body of the cake being plane chocolate with wafers and few roses. He instructed her where the birthday greeting should be decorated through vanilla streaming and wrote the name of his daughter on a small slip and handed the waitress.

It wasn't the best choice but he wanted it to be a surprise to Sylvia and it to his gears to be turned to come up with that conclusion.

He thought to take a cup of coffee as well for himself and so he ordered one when he reached the ground floor.

Leaning against the back rest of the his chair he gazed out.

 _Never noticed there is a such a big hospital in this busy main street. I must be dreaming_. He chuckled. The streets were ever so busy and the cars were brisk trotting with tremendous velocities.

After sipping his coffee, he walked out of the building and started his car. The cellar was lonesome and quiet though there were quite number of cars and bikes parked. He swiftly placed his hands on his ears when a shrill of pitchy voice echoed. A small girl of age around Sylvia was crying. He got out of the car and tried silencing her.

"What happened, why are you crying little girl? " he asked gently being to her level.

" My name us Emera and my dad said to wait over here and he isn't been yet" she cried again.

"Okay okay Emera, we will find out where your dad is, but first please stop crying"

The girl smiled and wiped her tears. They stride out od cellar searching for her dad and watching the cars trotting briskly!

.

.

.

Kai looked at his wife as she sat still, not showing any signs of getting out.

"C'mon, we are there. " he barely whispered.

She sighed slightly and leaned further.

"I'm getting irritated" she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!" she rudely answered him and traipsed out.

He sighed controlling his outburst and parked his car while she waited for him.

For fifteen minutes, they sat together on the silver chairs waiting for the occupants of the doctor's room to clear out, and that fifteen minutes were spend in utter silence of dismay.

After a brief check up, Hillary calmed a little and followed inside where she sat on a large leaning chair in front of a large screen. She wasn't uncomfortable because this was done before too when she was pregnant for Lavinia.

Her gaze was rather sweeping across the room which was pretty weird for the experienced nurses who were around.

"Congrats Mrs Hiwatari, you can expect a baby boy." the reporting nurse said, "and same to you Mr Hiwatari. "

She beamed in joy and smiled widely. Kai noticed her and his joys has no bounds. He hugged her in immense pleasure and she did the same.

"Congrats Hils" he whispered in her ears.

"Same to you Kai. " she said softly.

The nurses were looking at them with looks how adorable the couple is.

"We'll think about his name after we go home. " Kai said almost in tearful voice.

After a few minutes the nurses left and they two were alone with general implement that they'll get out soon.

Hillary looked at him curiously, "Kai, why are you crying? " her heart was beating asking him.

"I'm not" he said rubbing his eyes quickly, "It's just too humid here"

Hilary gave a sad smile and slowly stood up. Putting her hands around his neck, she pulled him in an embrace, consoling him.

"Don't cry. " she said fighting back tears, "I was so selfish, I hurt you, misbehaved with you and I didn't realize how much you care about me. " she was crying. He was fighting back tears as well , "I'm so sorry Kai and I really am! " she said in light sniffs.

Kai pulled back and smiled at her, "Don't worry, it's okay. You realized, that's what I've wanted.". He gently kissed her lips sealing their happiness.

She smiled back.

 _I was so selfish. I'd have known him that he is there for me and I don't need anyone. I love you Kai and I'm really sorry for not understanding you._

She smiled after what it seemed like she finally found the courage to let go off of what she can't change.

They strode out and she waited on the border of the main road simply seeing the cars pass by when Kai was driving his car from the parking arena.

She was thinking of all the moments they've been together and how much love he'd put in making beautiful memories with her. He always tolerated her even in her worst moods and he cared for her so much. Memories of their nights came back, the cool breezes, the gentle carresses, the smoothly build bond of them.

 _I'm glad I found him..._

She had a beautiful conclusion. Kai saw his wife smiling at her, scolding her in his mind for standing out carelessly. She should be careful, he thought.

Suddenly, Hilary's smile ceased when she flinched back dangerously and ended up getting fiercely crashed by a truck, her body thrown with a tremendous speed on the main road, ceasing the movement of all the driving vehicles.

Kai's eyes erupted out of his sockets at the scene and his heart throbbed in dangerous fear and breakdown.

"Huh? Hilary? " a silent voice whispered as his maroon eyes shifted from the little girl to the big accident of someone in front of him.

 **Shocked? WANNA know what happens next? ! Review and let me know of what you think and I'll update soon! Muhhaha! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's a big Deal!**

 **Chapter-13**

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! How are you! I know it's been long since I've updated this story but trust me, because of all of your requests, especially ' **honey** ' and ' **Ezabella'** I'd typed this chapter that night(when I'd last updated) itself on my PC. I can't upload any fic through my PC because of some trivial problem that dangerously exaggerated! So here you go with the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews people! :D

Oh no the other note, My PC is alright now! :'D

* * *

Unknown to himself, his senses were mercilessly haunting him right now. He was as blanch as he was a few moments back. The sweat that was uncontrollably and vulnerably dripping down his back has ceased and he has become oblivious to everything. His traumatized state was highly drenched by tragedy and the sudden loss, _almost,_ of his loved ones.

Tyson was sitting beside him, trying his best to comfort his brother in law the best he can though tears are clearly flowing through his scarlet cheeks and his nose blowing enough to make it anyone easily assume that he has a cold too.

…

"… Everything wasn't supposed to be this bad and dangerous. It seems my soul has been brutally snatched from my body and I'm rendered lifeless and helpless. The pictures of moments ago still run through my mind and I feel like I was the one who was there instead of her.

I've no idea of what's happening to her and her inside and I don't know of what I'm exactly even worrying about. If there is anything that matters to me the most is both of theirs's safety **..."**

….

Kai was broken and highly caught in a shocked state that he found impossible to come out from. Tyson has contacted Tala and he was on his way coming to the hospital through the idiotic traffic that was hindering his way.

When the lady Doctor came out of ICU, Tyson has no words to ask her anything. What should he ask? That was she okay? That she had chances of surviving after a breakneck malignant accident? He simply stood up from the silver bench and stared with expressionless face at the doctor.

"Uhmn, can I speak to Mr. Hiwatari?" she asked with worried expression.

Tyson turned and Kai just lifted his head, looking at her so that he can hear out.

"You have to be calm while I explain everything very honestly and seriously." She said sitting beside Kai and beginning in calm tone, "The truck had hit her extremely hard and I can't say either of them will survive. There's an irreparable placental abruption and the fetus is extremely injured… and there's a heavy fracture in her right knee. Sorry, but there are nil chances for the survival of your baby though we are trying our level best to save Hilary. Her skull has protected her from great brain shock, but the potassium levels of her heart are abruptly rising and we are trying our best to lower it. I hope that it lowers till tomorrow morning but her condition is still very critical. "she paused, giving him time so that the huge information she has given sinks inside his head. He sat still like everything she said has not affected him at all. His sad sunken face was getting more blanch and he was getting almost as if dizzy.

"And what else?" Tyson asked, causing the doctor to turn at his question. His face was thoroughly wet like a kid who is crying who is beaten up till blue and he was sobbing and shaking. Kai has still not even flinched from his position as tears had formed in his eyes to which he made no efforts to fight back.

"There is much more. "she sighed helplessly, "She might be in dire need of blood transfusion… We'll get to know as soon she gets conscious." The nurse gulped lightly as Tyson sniffled helplessly, "And…finally, we need to do the surgery right now because I think it's rude to let the living fetus suffer from the severe injuries inside."

"So you want to kill out the baby when it's not even dead!" Tyson shook as he shouted.

"Tyson, you are getting me wrong! It's really a merciless act if he suffers the pain of slow death which is proved inevitable minutes back by all the best consultants who have gathered. It's better not to delay you know..." The Doctor said in a sad tone, "The surgery will not affect the present critical conditions of Hilary, but once we complete the surgery, we can focus on more on Hilary and try to improve her. I hope you understand me"

"Alright," Tyson folded his lips in utter grief and tears, "P-Please try to save her at least." Tyson almost said in an imploring tone.

The Doctor nodded, "We are trying." She turned to look at Kai, "Is there something you want to say Mr. Hiwatari?"

"W-Will, will _she_ survive?" he asked in a feeble tone.

"I hope so." The doctor sighed.

"Please pray that the surgery goes clear and Hilary survives it though it's not risky."

They nodded and she left immediately.

Tala appeared right at that moment.

"Where's Hilary!" he was breathing heavily and dressed in night clothes as he asked so quickly.

Tyson didn't respond, his head getting giddy suddenly. He almost slipped when Tala caught him in his arms and took him to the bench where he sat.

"What did the doctor say Kai?" Tala asked.

"She is not okay." He said in a feeble tone. Sensing how weak and weak Kai was growing, kai kept quiet and dint insist further.

"What about the baby? Is he okay?" Tala asked hopefully, his heart desperate for answer.

"Noo…" Kai said it all slowly, "He will be gone." Kai sniffled suddenly tears gushing out.

Tala fought back tears as well, not finding courage to continue the argument. He was too tensed up. Hers sister had suffered so much at house, can't she get a peaceful married life, why this miseries and tragedy?

The next four hours went in utter silence and without conversation. They didn't eat anything though the trio was starving from inside but the hunger just ended, faded. Tala has made arrangements to transport Lavinia to Tyson's home so that she remains under the care of Salima.

"Tyson," Tyson woke suddenly from his sub conscious state when Tala called him, "Your phone is ringing." He reminded.

Tyson quickly connected the call.

" _Tyson, where are you? You have not been home yet! Is everything okay?"_

"I'm fine Salima. I'll come home tomorrow, have some work. Nothing's wrong." He answered in a light worried tone.

With that he disconnected the call.

"You didn't tell her about Hilary?" Tala asked.

"No" he answered.

Tala nodded and the silence befell on them again.

.

.

.

The sunrays started commencing through the glass panels of the building and were making its way through the expanse leading to the trio. Tyson was sitting on the silver bench; his head resting on the backrest, tilted at one side vaguely and his hair messed up and mouth open. Kai was sleeping in a similar manner except that his mouth was closed and his hair was messier.

Tala was half awake and half asleep. He asked the nurses almost three to four times until he felt they are getting really frustrated.

"Excuse me?" The nurse woke them.

Tala was the first to wake and a bare pat on both on them woke them quickly. They rubbed their eyes quickly and stood up.

"I'm glad to inform you that the surgery went safe and Hilary has not worsened. She fought it at least." The doctor said.

"Oh-"they gasped. They didn't know if they should grieve that they were losing someone who haven't come into this world or be happy that Hilary hasn't worsened.

"So, what do you do next?" kai asked.

"Uhmn, actually you have to plan for the burial of the fetus." The Doctor said uneasily.

They nodded reluctantly with gloominess taking them over.

"Sure. We will get to that." Tyson said feebly.

"I will look after that. I will be back in an hour guys." Tala said a little couragely.

"C-Can I see him o-once if th-that's okay?' Kai asked his voice breaking with heartbreaking depression.

"Sure."

The doctor ushered him inside. His heart was getting unhealthy beats as he walked inside and the doctor took him near the baby stand in which the little lively body was covered in sheet. The nurse removed it and the sight held him breathless.

It was so torturous for him to stand there and see his unborn child in such a distorted and broken condition. There was no way he could stand anymore. He suddenly began sobbing and breathing in heavily, his chest pumping in difficulty. He closed his eyes and leaned towards and kissed it slowly, tears falling on the naked body of the small existence.

A small hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned to see his brother in law standing there. The blunette was crying bitterly and gulping instantly. Kai fell in his arms and wept. He caressed him and consoled him the best way he can.

The burial and the rituals were completed within an hour when Tala approached and ordered that they shouldn't delay anymore. The more they delay, the more the soul will be tortured.

Hilary wasn't even conscious when everything was carried out. They tried getting her conscious but the Doctor tried them to explain that it will take her a few hours before she could sensitize anything. So in short the bottom line was that everything was done without her consent.

The three male occupants of the room, which they hired for better atmosphere and privacy, were sitting quiet waiting for someone to come and tell them that they could meet her or tell them that she will be alright.

"You can meet Hilary." The sudden voice greeted them to which they all stood.

"Uhmn, Mr. Hiwatari, you can come first," she said, "You can both come one by on later. You're not allowed to come at once." She said looking at Tala and Tyson and they nodded.

Never in his life he saw the brunette so helpless and weak, lying there, so feeble and supporting by so many machines. What did he do to deserve such a cruelsome day in his life?

Her left hand was free and there were so many needles connected to her veins on the other hand. Her body was wrapped by light blue sheets and the light of the ICU room was not well lit. There was a small window on her right hand side which was covered by curtains. It seemed dark. He didn't want to lose her too.

Standing there, he just thought about her, his life and the harsh pain that may seem so cliché to anyone was haunting him once again. Suddenly his senses came back and he looked at her to find that she was slowly flapping to open her eyes

Her mind took some time to register her husband was standing in front of her. A small smile lit her face. She wanted to tell him to come towards her more. She vaguely nodded trying to make some movements.

He came towards her and tried to smile a little,

"Are you okay?" he gently asked her, his voice filled with pain like he would break away.

"Kai, w-what happened to my baby?" she asked as her mind suddenly formed pictures of what happened with her the last time she was conscious. The last thing she could remember was the extreme peak pain she got before she got crashed by the truck. She flinched in pain putting her hand on her head.

"I'm not able to think anything. What's happening to me?" she said in an injured tone.

Before he could answer her anything about the miscarriage, he leaned towards her placing a protective hand over her cheeks and kissing her deeply on her forehead.

"Hey, you don't need to think when I'm with you." He said in silent tone, calming her effectively. He knew his wife too well. She wouldn't torture herself with any more questions further.

"P-Please don't leave me…" she whimpered.

"I won't" he caressed her shoulder heading down to her waist to soothe her. She immediately felt something was wrong at this.

"Kai," she said in a panicked tone, "my belly, i-it's not- where is the baby?" she almost got frantic and shuddered.

He felt silent and she could feel his teardrops continuously falling on her cheeks. Why was he crying? What was wrong? The thought of what could have happened shook her spine.

 _No! This couldn't just happen! No!_

"I'm sorry Hils, I'm very sorry. We couldn't save him, I'm very very sorry."

* * *

 **A/N:** So, how was it? Actually there was something completely different I'd planned out earlier and it was very tragic, but somehow I felt bad at what I was gonna write so I changed my plan and changed the plot a little. Yesterday, I spend almost all the night thinking what will happen further and fell asleep thinking how the story would end. And I did figure out it as well. I will continue updating "Hold e in the rain" as well quickly since my PC is repaired now. Yayyy! I'm very happy! All the readers who have pending chapters to read "Hold me in the rain", please do read it soon. I will hopefully be updating soon and will reach the original 37th chapter awaited for SOO LONG by many of you. Extreme apologies for that!

Oh, on the other hand, please **REVIEW**!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-**

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews people! Here's the next update. I'm free now a bit though I've no idea when any work will pop in front of me. Phew. Here you go.**

"I'm sorry Hils, I'm very sorry. We couldn't save him, I'm very very sorry." He said with breaking tone and silent sobs.

She gulped as those words registered in her mind, and her throat seemed constricted. The possibility of losing him became extremely unacceptable for her and she was breathing heavily with shakes not having the capacity to cry.

"This c-can't happen!" she said with light hiccups.

He tightened his grip around her neck and buried her head deeply across his chest.

 _ **Why life had to be so cruel?**_

 _ **How can I face you again when I'm drowning?**_

 _ **Oh Love, why the bad luck at right time is haunting?**_

 _ **I'm going down, inside me, I've been devoid of all fuel.**_

 _ **Your destiny is mine, we have to face together.**_

 _ **I will wrap you in this cold with my warmest embers,**_

 _ **Take me away, let's go, and give me feathers.**_

 _ **My loyalty was wound around your heart, you know**_

 _ **If only you will last, there is a ray of hope deep below.**_

She immediately pulled away and looked at him.

"This is not fair Kai. I'm so sorry, I'm very sorry!" she said in a cackling tone, her larynx not working properly.

"What are you talking of?" he asked in tears.

"I didn't respect him, I didn't respect you. I was so stub-"

"Shushh" he quietened her by putting a finger on her lips.

"Don't blame yourself. I still have you and you have me, and I will be there for you and love you to last limits I can." He said in a strong yet little shaking tone, "You don't have to say sorry. Don't you say that again."

She looked at him with expressions of hurt and weakness, her face not giving signs of response.

"C'mon,' his voice was breaking bitterly, "Tell me you love me back." He tried to laugh and make her laugh as well.

She didn't speak anything and looked at him expressionless.

 _Even if I love you till the last, I'm such a bitch. You don't even deserve me. You love me so much and I didn't even know that. How ungrateful and a painful trouble I was!_

"Tell me!" he shouted, tears again threatening to spill once again.

She didn't say anything. Her eyes were just fixed at him, her features and expressions lifeless and unchanged. She was just looking through him, watching his sob so helplessly, and hiccupping like a small child. Yet she was still looking at him, knowing him, looking her cruel side he tolerated with love and patience. What did she do to deserve this? She almost cheated him, but currently, she didn't remember that. Deep inside she just knew she had wronged him and troubled him.

"C'mere…" she whispered raising her free hand a little. She caught his wrist and pulled him once more encircling it around his neck and locking his nose and forehead.

"You're not alone. Remember that very well Kai." She said softly, "And what do you think? I love you too sweetheart, too much."

"Promise me you won't cry again." He said.

"First you." She smiled.

"No! You first!" he said quickly recovering from tears.

"I promise you."

A few minutes later, Tala walked in when kai left. Hilary did remember of Tala as her brother. Her memories included him being strict but also consoling her when required.

"Who said you to stand at there!" he scolded in shaking tone, fear of losing control and cry any second occupying him, "Were you planning to die?" he asked.

She smiled, "Why should I leave my sweet brother?" she replied/

"You don't have to worry about anything! We are there for you!"

"I know…"

"Please get well soon, don't think about anything. You've kai, Lavinia, me, Tyson and all of us!" The last name shook her mind. The name seemed familiar but she couldn't remember anything. Just when Tala spoke the last name, a few scenes quickly formed in her mind starting from when they were kids, when they fought over dining table, him suddenly kissing her, which severely shook her, again scenes of fighting, smiling and it all disappeared… She was confused. She concluded that he was his cousin but that one scene of flashback disturbed her and she was feeling there was more to it, so much more to it but right now no efforts could make her remember and tell her what happened.

She let of it as she was starting to get an ache.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, maybe I should rest." She said closing her eyes softly and slowly turning on the others side facing the window. Tala was facing her back now

"Oh okay sis, take rest. " He said normally, "Wouldn't you meet Tyson a little?" he asked

Her mind shook again and eyes opened suddenly, "Later..." she said feebly.

He nodded subconsciously and left the room.

Tyson was standing out; his heart was beating in impatience for going inside.

As soon as Tala came out, he looked at the door and started pacing fastly inside.

"Uhm, Tyson" Tala said slowly, "She can't meet you now. She fell asleep." He said in a little sad tone.

His face saddened. He has been waiting since long and now when his turn came, she fell asleep. This was not fair.

Tala walked past him and Tyson's shoulder hung in defeat as he sighed and looked down.

"Tyson?"

He raised his head, "I've something to say. I'm not sure if Kai could handle this. I thought to say this t Tala but he's little short tempered so I thought you'd be appropriate." The Doctor said carefully.

"Hilary may forget her past and just remember what happened a few days or months back or the vice versa…There is a little neural hemorrhage that we are curing and will definitely be alright. But she may lose some of her memories. In case she doesn't recognize anyone or don't remember anything, please don't pressurize her. She's already at critical situation and recovering slowly."

Tyson gasped first but then nodded slowly. The Doctor walked past him and he stood wondering what he should do. Should he say that to kai or not? He wondered.

 **Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's a Big Deal!**

 **Chapter 15-**

 **.**

 _Maybe she did remember Kai and that's why Kai doesn't seem any different or confused, and the same was with Tala_. He sighed in relief that it was okay.

.

.

.

Hilary wasn't sleeping though her eyes were shut and she was trying not to think much. As far as she remembered, Tyson was just an irritating cousin who had his soft side and he was good sometimes with her. She suddenly remembered how he saved her from those bad guys in class and once on street. She tried to think more but her memories of him were blurred. The only thing that was perturbing her was that one scene in which he kissed her. She frowned in unsettlement and resented her inability to think further.

'Why did it happen and most of all and how did it happen?'

Her head spun a little before she felt in slumber and rested peacefully.

Tyson was getting restless and disturbed since he was the only one who didn't meet her and there were no signs of Doctors right now. The nurse simply said that they will inform him whenever she happens to wake. He didn't have a heart to make himself. No, that wasn't so required and urgent. She'd rest.

She'd already undergone such a huge tragedy and almost lost her life, thank god that she is alive at least. He just couldn't muster up the courage to picture and remember that scene when he was standing there letting go Emera with her dad as he found her and he sighing and his glance immediately falling on the street in front of him and seeing Hilary the one second and the next second, she being getting blasted off by truck. The scream wasn't that louder but _it was there,_ and it echoed in his head. He immediately ran across the streets as most of the cars had halted and few from the restaurant's side passed by. She was all bloodied around and was severely injured. It was the heart-shattering moment for both him and Kai and Kai almost took a sudden break from his little drive getting a little punch on his head and immediately running out, not able to handle the scene and the frantic panicking of the crowd that has gathered.

And there she was, whose condition possibly god knows is how with that sick pain of almost all parts of her body and the sadness of losing her baby. He was groaning inwardly. He just wanted to go inside, see her, hug her deeply and do possibly everything that would make her feel better that he was assuming the doctors and nurses are so carefree of.

 _Arghh!_

He cut for the fourth time the call that was irritating him and he knew it was from his wife. _Fuck this shit!_

"Are you alright pal? You seem a little pissed off?" Tala asked.

"Yeah. I just can't wait when those idiotic nurses will cme an tell her she is awake. They don't even care."

"Calm down Ty, Hils is alright. She is a little upset but I can say she is whole lot courageous than we've thought." Tala reassured.

"He is okay Tyson." Kai spoke for the first time since he came from her room.

"What did she say?" Tyson asked.

"She was a little upset but I made her believe that everything will be alright. It's fine now." Kai tried to comfort him.

"Hmm…" he thought.

"Guys aren't you hungry? I at least had my dinner last night. Maybe we should eat something, if we fell sick who will care for Hilary?"

"We won't," Kai said, "But we should fill our stomachs a little. I will bring something."

After half an hour, Kai returned bringing three chicken sandwiches for them that he could find in the opposite restaurant and wondered what Hilary should be taking?

He immediately walked out and looked for the nurse. His cold and glaring expression was enough for them to ask him if he needed anything.

"Do you need something?"

"I wanted to ask what my wife is supposed to eat after you probably know that she didn't have her dinner last night." He said with anger.

"I'm sorry but she can't take anything orally now. I forgot to inform you that and we are giving her enough glucose that she is okay. She can take light apple drinks or fruit juices from this evening, after six hours." The nurse informed.

"Hn."

"Oh, you need to bring these medicines Mr. Hiwatari." She handed him the slip and instructed, "These are available in the medical shop down."

He nodded, took the slip and headed down to get them.

.

.

.

The three figures stood immediately as the Doctor came inside,

"How's she?" they asked in unison.

"Fine." The doctor paused a little

"When can we take her back?"

"Not so soon. She probably would have to stay here for a week or more." The Doctor replied in a little sad tone, "Can we check your blood groups?"

"Why?" the trio deadpanned.

"She might need a blood transfusion." The doctor said plainly.

"Uh-" Kai hesitated.

"Puh-lease, you must be kidding you know." Tala said half gasping and half nervous.

"No, I am not definitely."

"Hn." Tala grunted.

"I'm ready" Kai said confidently standing for once.

"Not now exactly." The Doc shrugged.

They sighed and took their seats.

"She's gaining consciousness Doctor!" The nurse came suddenly and spoke out of breath.

"Okay!" she trotted out.

"Is everything alright Doc?" they asked.

"Seems not."

After an hour:

"Doctor…is she alright?" Tala asked.

"Yeah. Seriously, she might have passed out if we dint work properly on maintaining sodium levels of her heart but now she's out of critical zone."

"Thank god." Kia sighed.

"Kai," Tyson looked at him, "you're phone was ringing a few minutes back when you went out."

"Oh-okay."

He didn't recognize the number but called back nonetheless thinking vaguely who it could be.

A soft torn voice greeted him,

"D-Daddy…"

"Lavinia! How are you my baby girl?' he went in a corner, his heart beating all of sudden.

"I'm okay daddy, where is mom?" she asked.

"She's with me. She had a little fever so Doc said to her to stay with her." Kai assured trying to sound cheerful.

"She's amitted?" Lavinia asked.

 _It's admitted._

"No, she's enjoying here in a different peaceful room. It's calm and beautiful. Momma is happy here dearie, don't worry. We will come back soon?"

"Promise?"

"Promise sweetheart."

 _Shouldn't be promising the things to my daughter that can't be fulfilled…_

 **A/N: Will be featuring Tyson and Hilary's brief interaction in next chapter. Stay tuned and my big apologies to all the waiting readers. :'( thanks for being so patient. I still have to write down the next chapter. I'm sure there are many mistakes but please forgive them. I haven't even prof read them even once. Point out if you can.**

 **Read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's a big Deal!**

 **Chapter 16-**

"And surprisingly your blood only matches Mr. Ivanov." The Doctor said relentlessly as she picked the call.

"Oh, okay." The red-head sweatdropped frantically; feeling hot by the sensation of someone taking his blood from his body. But that was for his own sister. Poor him.

"Who was it?" Kai asked.

"Uhm, it was Sylvia. She's telling me to come home." Tyson sighed softly.

"Tyson." Kai whispered in a low tone, "Maybe you should go and visit you daughter once. She might be worried for you."

"I know." He let a small audible sigh.

"Don't worry about Hilary. She's completely under my care. I'll be looking for her. Tala is also there." Kai added.

"No problem Kai, she will be okay." Tyson assured, ready to show that he is not leaving.

The scene was interrupted by mediocre height-ed nurse showing up. The trio looked at her.

"Hilary is awake. Can anyone of you accompany me to feed her this soup?"

Kai nodded. He took the lead and the duo went out. Tyson just shrugged wondering if she could talk to him. He was getting frustrated by the fact that he hasn't still talked to her.

"At least she will eat something.I'm glad a bit." Tala smiled a little looking at Tyson.

Tyson broke from his chain of thoughts and looked at him, "Uhmn, yeah right."

"You haven't still met her. Isn't it?" Tala pointed with realization.

Tyson nodded in down head and dismay.

"Hey" Tala said softly, "You can talk to her soon. Don't worry."

Tyson nodded once more and held his head in his hands and he sunk low in the couch in which he was sitting.

The place wasn't well-lit and even the curtains weren't folded to let the little sunlight in. The trash of the remains of their food was left in the corner and Tala just realized it. He immediately called to the cleaner and asked to the place to be immediately cleaned.

Under that half-death glare, the worker immediately finished the cleaning, cursing the red-head under his breath.

…

Hilary pouted in disgust at the sight of the soup.

"I'm not eating it, Kai." She said as if she was filled with energy to punch anyone who forced to eat it.

"Dear, you've to drink it, not eat." Kai said with a small smirk.

"No way." She asserted sternly.

The nurse and the dual haired teen sighed. She turned her head in disgust.

"What you wanna eat then?" he asked.

"Maybe some hot milk, sugarless please." The brunette said thinking about it.

"You know your bony body is gonna deteorite even worse if that's your diet." He said with controlled anger, sweatdrop on his side.

Nonetheless, she drank the hot milk and asked him to stay by her side and keep talking softly until she slept. He noticed that his tales of something have made her time pass and she finally fell into the slumber. He sighed and caressed her head, softly getting up and shifting her head from his lap to the pillow gently.

He left the room by slowly closing it.

As he walked through the expanse to reach to their staying room, he remembered that they still haven't asked her brother of his blood. He sighed thankfully assuming that, that won't be needed. His wife will survive and get well soon. With that positive hope, he smiled and got in.

"W-What happened? Did she eat?" Tala asked, thus forcing Tyson to lift his head and get into the conversation.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Just drank some hot milk- at least"

"Then?" asked a bewildered blunette.

"Then she slept after a while." Kai smiled while Tyson's eyes popped out of its' sockets.

"Are you s-serious?"

"Yes Tyson." Kai said as he sat on the table comfortably and opening the cold water bottle to gulp it down.

"Oh!"

Tala gave him a sympathetic look and he kept quiet.

.

.

.

"Lavinia, I've made cake for you and Sylvia, please eat it." Salima said softly as both she and Sylvia attempted to ask her.

"No…" the little brunette said and started sobbing silently.

"C'mon, momma will be worried if you become sick Lavi." Sylvia said as she sat beside her cousin and embraced her in a hug, "See, daddy is also not at home but I'm still trying to be strong. You know why?" she asked with a sad smile tugging the corner of lips.

"Why?" Lavinia asked slowly now recovering from her cries.

"Because he said me to be strong and fight back all the problems no matter what- Sometimes, our eyes are closed to the solutions of the problems we face no matter if they are huge, mediocre or trivial, but we should never lose hope and give up and always put a smile and work for the betterment. That's what dad taught me; and I've promised him that I will obey to his advice just like he said- he did that too." Sylvia explained so courageously that Lavinia stopped crying completely and was staring at her cousin for the uplifted motivation and amazement at her mature words. Salima was shocked as well. She felt as if Tyson must have said her a lot just sparing the secret of their lives while he took her for training at the quarters.

"You are right Syll!" Lavinia screeched in little contentment and hugged her back.

"Yeah, that's the spirit! I'm sure aunt Hils would return back soon with uncle Kai!" Sylvia said with her eyes brightly shining. For a second, Salima felt like she was watching her husband. But then she broke from the trance to see the two girls smiling and laughing, all getting well.

"So, shall we eat go to play?"

"Yeah Sylvia!"

Both the girls ran to catch their teddy!

"Hey! What about the cake!" Salima sweatdropped.

.

.

.

 **Kai's POV:**

The next day, they needed a blood transfusion and Tala was ready for it. Suddenly, her condition was worsening and the symptoms were again the same- Rising K+ levels, low blood pressure and thickening of nerves in her thighs. The last one was an unsure one but a detected one. The doctors are saying that this is all because of her extremely disturbed mental status prior to the miscarriage

I didn't know what she was worried about but even I, myself was tired of her constant mood swings and rude behavior. Just at last, I remember her kind of being okay and happy after the test. I thought that our woes were bidding us good bye and we can be happy from now on. How wrong I was! I feel dejected seeing her state.

So helpless I'm at those helpless moans she gives, sigh and breathe in and out so deep, her eyes are so wide sometimes in pain or just closed up tight.

I feel like I'm useless not being able to do anything. What can I say to those doctors? They are doing their best, they're trying. It's all up to God now. That's what I feel now. They said probably we should go home and stay there. Our room has to be emptied. There's a new case to be handled there and there are no empty rooms over here. They said they will inform us in case any room empties here or in case they need us in emergency. ***** sighs ***** we will be leaving at night but will definitely come in early morning, just when the hospital officially opens ***** sighs *****

My eyes- ***** hic ***** my eyes ***** hic ***** … they are swelling up and getting wet.

 _Will I lose her too?_ _ *****_ _sob_ _ *****_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Will she leave me too?_ _ *****_ _sob_ _ *****_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Will I be alone again?_ _ *****_ _sob_ _ *****_

.

.

.

 _Will Lavinia live without her mother?_ _ *****_ _sobs more intense_ _ *****_

 _Was this how it was supposed to end?_

…

…

…

 **A/N: Thanks so much to all the reviewers! I am so happy to hear from you! *feels the cool breeze silently touching me XD** :D**

 **I know this chapter is somewhat short but I have another long chapter ready. I will post it immediately as soon as you all read this one.**

 **One important note: The next chapter is very important so make sure you read it. I mean it's the important chapter of the story. It's lot about Kai and will justify the summary (it might be long also ;). So you might have understood. Like I said in the previous chapter that this chapter will feature Tyson and Hilary's conversation, sorry that it didn't happen and will happen in the next chapter. I hope that's okay.**

 **Review, people! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's a Big Deal.**

 **Chapter 17-**

Days passed and Hilary showed no signs of recovery. Her condition, both, as per the doctors, physically and mentally worsened and there were days when she remained unconscious for even twelve hours or sometimes a little more than that. Doctors sometimes said that she may end up any time but since she is not dead, they are keeping their hope and trying their best. Expenses skyrocketed and Kai found hard to meet them a few times, but his company colleagues supported him and he got rid of his financial crisis quite quickly. What disturbed and distressed him more were the increasing questions of Lavinia as the days passed and Kai's worries about his wife.

He couldn't be any sadder. Still, he had perfectly hid from Lavinia that her mom is just a little sick and Doctors are not leaving her. All those fake smiles, fake words, fake courage would work sometimes on his daughter or sometimes she'd just get tired of the same stories said again and again.

"Daddy, are you really telling me the truth?" she asked with puppy eyes once, "Why can't I meet her once just like you do?"

Kai breathed in and sniffled lightly before answering, "Baby, kids below twelve are not allowed at that place. They will take you too just like momma and I don't want to lose you, sweetie."

"No no no!" she said stubbornly, "they can't take me. Why don't you tell police about what they're doing? Why are you keeping quiet dad?" she asked with a pouted angry tear stricken face.

"That's because-"he was lost for words, he couldn't put a reason.

"Tell me!" she commanded.

"Police has refused to help. What can I do? Those people are very clever." He said with a sad smile.

"Those bloody Doctors are really subtle!" Lavinia said with her nose steaming out in anger," Are they dangerous men?" she asked in fear and worry.

"Ah no, not dangerous- They take care of your mom so well, you can't even imagine but they like her so much that they always delay to send her with me." He said feeling that the façade of his act was tearing.

"Arghh! I don't know anything! Just bring my mom back! Can you at least tell me the location dad!" Little Lavinia was very angry by the moment.

"Enough! Now go there and sleep with Sylvia. I'm not answering anything!" He yelled in frustration not able to hold back. Her face didn't change and she as still looking at her dad with the same anger that she had seconds ago. Her face was stern and angr _ier._

"I'm not talking to you." She said with thick icy voice and left him heading to Sylvia's room.

Sylvia was waiting for her cousin already but Lavinia pretended not to acknowledge her and simply lied on her side of bed, facing the wall window and covering the sheet. Sylvia took that as – 'I can switch off the lights now'. The room darkened and the windows were closed leaving a small slit to avoid the suffocation.

Sylvia wondered if her cousin was alright but she did know that that she was not in a good mood to talk. She probably needs the space but she made sure to talk to her the next morning without fail and help her. Sylvia was okay since Tyson returned that day and the father and daughter could talk and share conversation at least in nighttime or in lunch breaks occasionally. As for Lavinia, she missed her mom and that too so much. Her absence for almost a month now, was something she couldn't digest. When she said about her mom to her closest friends in the school, they either consoled her or said that her dad was lying to her and probably her mom is kidnapped. Sometimes that added to her anxiety and she didn't even speak to her even on phone. That added to her doubts.

Lavinia even refused to go to her own home. She said that she would only come when her mom would return. Sylvia was the only one she shared everything and Salima took take that she didn't deprive even mistakenly of any needs whether they were physical or mental to Lavinia. If anything might happen that she missed, more than Kai, Tyson would kill her.

Salima felt bad for her cousin too. Hils was like a small sister to her after all. Salima did know about Hil's real condition and the truth but she never dare to reveal or even discuss about it in front of Lavinia. However she didn't know that Hils had short of her memory as well. _That_ was the thing that only Tyson knew.

Tyson did have a talk with Hilary later when he got chance but it was something like this- complete opposite to his expectation.

He stood in front of her bed and she was lying on it with her half lidded eyes.

"Hilary…" he softly spoke her name.

She opened her eyes and acknowledged his presence. Her memory started recollecting and she could picture him again in her mind. She was shocked to find her eyes filling to which she found very weird to deal with.

 _Why am I crying over him?_

She quickly wiped them with her fingers and he was so busy looking at her with those innocent feeble eyes that he didn't notice it.

"A-Are you okay?" he asked walking towards her.

"I'm fine. What about you?" she asked looking deep into him.

"I'm alright. Was just a little worried about Lavinia." He said with a sigh.

"What happened to my daughter?" she asked a little shuddering.

"She misses you a lot." He said with a sad smile.

"And I'm sure my cousin bro will take care of my daughter very well! She's staying with Sylvia, right?"

Tyson nodded. He was a little confused at her attitude. She was behaving as if nothing was wrong in between them.

"We are close cousins eh Tyson?" she asked with little fear and questioning aura on her face.

"Yeah." Tyson said wiping a hand across his forehead as if he's just a little tired but inside, _he was wondering_ about her question. It wasn't an assertion. It was a question- and he concluded one thing- her memories didn't include memories of their relation before her marriage and also what happened with her, that is, Salima's betrayal and her despondent states of her infatuation with him after her marriage.

He thought to make it sure once more.

"Of course. I love both you and your daughter, so sheesh, have to take care of her, though Kai cares a whole lot about her than ever I can." He said carefully but with a half laugh.

She chuckled back lightly but that was _pure._ "Of course, you are that same idiotic and sweet cousin like you were ever since we were in the same class." She expressed her naïve and pure laughter cordially.

His thoughts were confirmed and he nodded sternly to himself. He controlled his aftermath reactions in front of her.

"So, are you willing to drink some soup now? Pleaseee?" he asked making that same pleading face that he used to make when they used to fight and he used to come to her for saying sorry.

"Oh-kay." She nodded, "I will try. You still didn't change. Salima is your wife, right? So why are you going to meet her. She must be worrying about you." Little did she know that her words that she assumed as 'subtle' and 'non-detected' to test her memory that really if Salima was his wife were completely understood by Tyson and caught that she was purely confirming her memories.

"Yeah, my Lil wife, she's okay. She's worried so much, your elder sister!" he pretended to joke, "She forces me to stay by your side along with Kai and Tala and take care of you."

"O-okay." Hilary smiled.

"Now, stop thinking much and take a nap sis!" Tyson sighed softly.

"You won't get rid of your habit to sigh at everything. Will you?" she said confidently. He smirked lightly but nonetheless, covered her sheets properly on her and '''Night. Sleep properly sis." He strode with that out.

His controlled and buried sobs were erupting out as he strode out.

 **Tyson's POV:**

I quickly ran to the spare room that was the last one through the expanse that passed the corridor. It was empty with nothing but a small table at the corner and an attached washroom probably. I don't even remember it.

I locked the room from inside and I was quickly stepping back until my back crashed with the plane wall. My steps stopped and my back slid down the wall and I finally sat down.

My mouth was open and I was breathing heavily in and out. My eyes were shutting on and off so quickly that I was feeling my inside complaining.

 _This wasn't supposed to be…_

Did she really forget _us?_

I wasn't ready to believe this. I found it very hard to believe. All her words were echoing inside me. She was just confirming our memories that that didn't include _those_ things.

But, you know, I should be feeling happy at this? Our relation of past was the thing that was affecting her life with Kai and now that she don't remember a thing of it, why the fuck am I crying!

I'm that idiot and selfish who thinks about his happiness only. This wasn't supposed to be and I should be happy with whatsoever happening. This is all so perfect. ***** sob *****

 _This is just so perfect for all of us…_ _ *****_ _sob_ _ *****_

I don't know why I'm hiccupping like I've been given a tongue lashing by my mom.

 _Mom?_

You'd left me quite early, ***** chuckles sarcastically *****

And with that, I was left with Grandpa alone. You said that he will listen my heart first and then me.

You've no idea of what I've been through. I'm just living this life because of _Sylvia._ Before her, I found no purpose.

I couldn't believe that Aunt Tach had done this to us. _Bloody, what's the use of remembering the past things? That can't be changed Tyson! You are over it! You have to be over it! Please forget it! This is our future._

 _My wife is not Hilary._

 _My daughter is Sylvia. Sylvia Granger- my daughter and I've her._

I've to take care that she never loses someone just like Hilary did.

 ***** sighs in extreme despair ***** I'm okay. I shouldn't be thinking this. I am happy that Hilary can pursue her life without any tension. She will be happy and that's where my happiness lies. ***** smiles sadly *****

From now on, I'm her cousin only. No more that sad smiles, sad faces that make her remember of what we were. I'll be avoiding her to max just till she doesn't suspect or think anything.

Wonder if ***** laughs in whisper ***** Sylvia will ever write the story of my life…*sighs*

… **..**

There were times when Kai would return home late at night, around midnight when Doctors would have to tell him controlling their anger to leave since still all rooms were full.

 _Should all accidents and other stories have to occur in this time only?_

He would sigh but nod slowly. Usually he would be dressed in the same black suit with a white tie that he used to wear for the office day. Sometimes the extreme or hectic work had to delay his reporting at the hospital. Tyson would be same way busy till two or sometimes three in noon. Till then Tala would be there at hospital, thanks that he was at the vacation. After one more month, he has to leave for US.

Kai and Tyson would after be around two or three. Both the teens had developed strong brotherly relations and were equally worried about Hilary. Even during their work at their respective quarters (Hiwatari quarter's for Kai and BBA quarters for Tyson) half of the time their minds shuddered at the thoughts of Hilary if something would suddenly happen to her.

Coming back to Kai, his mental status was terribly shaken and broken. Actually, Voltaire stayed with the new couple (speaking of Kai and Hilary) until they got together well and Lavinia came in their life. After that, he'd made some reason though it seemed so profound and definitely secretive as per Kai and left for UK. He just said he want to spend his last days over here. No matter that almost two weeks there were debates from Kai and Hilary for Voltaire's decision but he was being stubborn at last and just said that it was necessary. They implored him to stay with them and Lavinia was just three years old and she wasn't even informed about him leaving that time. Hilary even literally sat on her knees, held Voltaire's hands and said these words, "Grandpa,*sigh* I may not be the best granddaughter in law but I have always been trying and am trying and will always try to satisfy your wishes. I will proof to be the best partner for Kai and a good mother for Lavinia and always try to maintain the peace in this house. I might have done many mistakes as I'm not sure that I'm perfect and might not be even aware of it. You never even complained. But please forgive me if I caused you any problem. Please don't leave us."

Voltaire felt extremely bad for Hilary but he just hugged Kai and Hilary once and said in tears that he has to leave saying that he's very much grateful to God that he has given him and Kai such a wonderful and sweet women and he's very much satisfied with Hilary's works and her nature and he can trust her for Kai.

Kai's and Hilary's relations deepened even more after Voltaire left, mostly because they felt the need of Voltaire and always talked about why he had left them, usually ending up crying together thinking about it. Lavinia's condition was worst. It took almost a month for her to cope up Voltaire's absence. Obviously Voltaire very much loved Lavinia and he didn't have the courage to tell her that he was leaving. Initially, Lavinia almost didn't talk to her parents, angry that they'd hid about Voltaire leaving from her. After a few months, lots of consoling and distractions made her forget slowly till she was seven and her memories became vague about Voltaire.

Life was passing and everything was fine. Hilary still remembered Tyson but since they rarely met, it didn't much of impact on her life. Shortly, she got pregnant again and there was again something to keep her busy.

Everything was fine till they once visited her cousin's house that day and that's where new perceptions and feelings re-started in her mind for Tyson.

That's when everything got disturbed perfectly. But all those things again were getting correct and Tyson was trying his best to not regret about this. If Hilary has forgotten about everything that he'd be not sad.

Coming back to Kai again, his nights were shackled and torn. Most of the times, in his sleeps in the middle of nights, he would put his arm on the other side of his wife's place and would wake up like he's seen a ghost breathing heavily and finding her _not beside him_ \- Darkness in his room is what he would see. All dark and _nothing_ … Speedily the fan fanning. That's the only sound.

He missed Hilary. He missed her being around him, no matter how she was- sometimes smiling at him, caring for him, cooking for the love she has for him, telling him to return early, waving the goodbye even after closing the door in morning, kissing him in middle of nights, snuggling into him during winters and all of their moments. But most of all, he missed _her._ And how come he won't be worried and have these kinds of states when his wife is still in hospital even now when it's more than a **month**?

He missed Lavinia too. She simple refused to come back until either Hilary would come back or he'd take her to her mom. She was once even a little rude saying that Sylvia would console her better than him. Initially Kai was hurt but he then said himself that it's just because Lavinia was without Hilary at this time.

He would try back to sleep but the darkness would haunt him- making him feel he was all alone. He used to wonder why Voltaire left him. It came to them as a shock when they learn that he died after a year of Cancer. The thoughts of his grandfather made him feel worst. Voltaire had done so much for him starting from his parent's death till he'd left. The way he is- a successful person capable of handling all the work of the Hiwatari enterprises he has inherited, a mature person with patience and tough natured- it's all because of him. Voltaire had built him strong. He was lonely but still he had become used to it though sometimes he would break down very badly and nobody would even know about. He felt like all alone like nobody was ever going to be like friends with him. His past was dark and a little cruel- spend in complete discipline, no fun and all alone. His only fun was with his cousin called Kane, Daichi and…Akira. And that's why Akira's death had brought him immense grief and sadness. Akira was the best person in his life who understood his woes and his insecurities. The cousins shared their time but most of the times, they were not allowed to meet each other. They were taught to be aloof and maintain a lot of personal space (more than needed). Voltaire has brought him up in the best way and has chosen the best girl he could have ever got. He wasn't sure of what life he was getting- all better than best after his marriage. But nonetheless, he realized it very soon.

Ever since Hilary came in his life, Kai has been loving life even more with Lavinia adding warmth in his life. He didn't know that his cruel-some past was going to be repeated once again.

….

….

 **A/N: Thanksss so much for your reviews! I was so excited to read them. I hope this chapter satiates all your hopes for this chapter. Not sure when the next chapter will be posted, perhaps at the weekend.**

 **Please review and let me know of what you thought. ;D**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's a Big Deal!**

 **Chapter 18-**

There are times called sadness and desperation of getting what you are really wanting. It's just that you want it and Kai Hiwatari was the one who was in the same scenario currently- Wanting ardently for his wife to get well and return back. He could no longer see her moaning daily in pain, surviving on those mere glucose bottles, becoming paler and weaker as days were passing. He could no longer see his daughter crying silently in locked room, washrooms and pretending like she's alright; knowing how much she was hurt, and that hurt him even more.

She wouldn't come to her house either. What could he say? That she should come back and stay alone without her mother. At least in Tyson's home, she would be distracted and stay a bit out of stress because there was Sylvia, Salima and of course Tyson. He would spend his day at Tyson's if ever Hilary was fine and they needed rest. Under very normal circumstances and normally, the three males would spend their day at hospital. Kai would return to his home and Tyson to his.

He wasn't scared of darkness but the nights contained _that_ darkness that was so empty and harsh. He was alone

He was alone

And once again…

And that was driving him lonelier from inside. His solitude was growing and he was becoming weaker from inside. There were things that were breaking him. There were nights we would be awaken suddenly missing Hilary and Lavinia.

Feeling scared to be lonely, he would wake up and switch on the lights and open the balcony doors to see the still outside.

He would wander in his own mansion taking the torch from his phone. There were moments when he would be scared by his own shadow ambling in the dead quiet auric environment. He would hear his own sounds of steps echoing. The hall was all silent, all empty except the furniture that was there. It was as if he could hear his own sound of breathing in and out. There were so many rooms on the side of the mansion that he rarely even saw or walked to. He explored all of them

 **Is this a place that I call home  
To find what I've become  
Walk along the path unknown  
We live, we love, we lie**

 **Deep in the dark I don't need the light  
There's a ghost inside me  
It all belongs to the other side  
We live, we love, we lie**

He could revive all his memories staring from where he was a kid. There was one room which was allotted for his studies, other in which he was only supposed to memorize all those books or essays given by his grandfather. Another- in which can read any books he wanted during his free time. Even those books were separately brought and put; he had no freedom of buying of his choice. There were other rooms which were locked. They belonged to his cousins so that they could stay there whenever they happened to visit. They were still locked. He suddenly remembered everything. He was walking through the same corridor in which Akira accustomed to walk and read her favorite books usually in dawn and afternoon. Remembering her brought his extreme despondency at whim. He could picture her- wearing short sleeved black top and denims, putting her big black framed glasses and reading book, so lost in it. There were time he would blow softly over her ear to tease her and scare the daylights out of her. She would get furious and start running over him but that would all stop as soon they would acknowledge Voltaire anywhere around. The quietude would return back.

Daichi and Kane would always pester him. Kane was so caring oh his sister, Akira. He wonders how they are staying in hostel now. He smiled in sadness as he remembered them. Grabbing the keys from his pockets, he was going to do something that was not allowed- he unlocked her room and walked inside.

Her room was just the same like it was. All clean- proper and arranged. There was baby pink and blue shaded comfort on her bed with two pillows very close to each other. Her room must have been swept and mopped just before it was locked. Her cabinets were opposite to her bed. There were stick notes on the doors of it, mentioning about all the works she has to do. He touched the handle of her cabinet but it was locked. He chuckled mentally. There was a small table beside her bed containing small bed lamp on it and her phone. He immediately noticed that her phone was not with her when she died at the last moment sitting on the couch in the hall in front of his eyes. He shuddered remembering her weakness and her face. He picked it and opened it. Seeing the pin code screen, he gave up and placed it back. His gaze landed on her study table behind her cabinets. There were few books on it, a laptop and few papers lying in folder. He opened and guess what? Those were the same papers that he had worked upon on her disease. He had printed them for his use and research but they got misplaced and here they were. In a small pencil stand, he found a pair of keys. Curiosity getting better of him, he took them and unlocked her desk. His gaze widened as he found her diary lying right in front of him. He took it and sat on her bed.

He was still thinking if he should read it or not. She was the only girl he thought deep inside his mind when he was young that he would marry if there was no other option not to marry. He liked her but he was so busy with himself and other thoughts. There was no time for infatuation or romance prior to his marriage.

His fingers slowly glided over the cover as he turned it and saw the first page. The first page was colored in striped fashion containing only grey and pink. "My Diary" – it was written in her calligraphic handwriting with black sketch pen.

The next page was a shocker as it contained a collage of their pictures, yes; it included Kai as well- kai, Akira, Kane and Daichi. The next page contained her own pictures she took occasionally. She was full dressed in them and looked cute. The next page was the one in which her entries started. Kai read them carefully and thought to skip the part that he felt he wasn't supposed to read. He was curious of her thoughts on him and life especially. The entries weren't continuous. They were written once or twice or rarely thrice in a month. The entries were written from the year they matured up or say, entered _puberty_. Her entries contained important things that happened and secret coded feelings which was more than half understood by Kai. The thoughts of her infatuation were mentioned from the year before his marriage. He still wasn't sure if the guy was someone he was guessing. There was her classmate she called as 'Derek' in her college and often spoke about him helping her and sharing their lunches and studying together in libraries. She wrote about him with his name very rarely, telling about his quiet nature, sometimes telling he's annoying, stern, Mr. Sourpuss but other times writing that he's sweet and good looking. Entries started when she expressed her extreme agonizing sate when she got _that_ disease and the people who encouraged her and people who broke her. Kai still didn't understand who broke her, because she never used their names. Her last entry was three days before her death. The words were blurred like some liquid dropped on it. But that wasn't the problem. It was just at a few spots. She was mentioning about Kai mostly in that entry. It started from Kai caring of her, researching on the disease. She expressed her frustration of Kane being an uncaring brother and said about how hard she found admitting this truth. A part of her last entry was something like this:

"… _What should I say to you? You must think I always complain about the things happening to me or rarely gets excited about the good things that happened to me. You must think that Akira Hiwatari is so selfish and complaining. This might be last entry of me because this disease will kill me soon._

 _I won't be speaking to you next time so this is a goodbye to you. Thanks so much for being patient and listening to whatever I've said and shared. You won't believe, but I'm crying because you're the last one I'm confiding in. I won't hide anything because I want to be loyal with you, dear book._

 _Kai is only the one seemed to be worried about me. I found those papers of research in his room today and I took them with me. I don't know why but I want to read them. I shouldn't have written anything bad about him in my previous entries. Just forget them! Kane doesn't care about me. I heard from daichi that he was making fun of me. He doesn't even care if his sister will leave him forever very soon. Voltaire grandpa didn't even express any sadness when he took me from hospital today. It's as if he doesn't care about me. All he cares about is Daichi and Kai._

 _I never knew my life would end like this- because of a disease that has no cure and couldn't be fought with. I dreamt of going abroad and studying. I dreamt of becoming the best Engineer I can. I worked hard after mom passed away and took care of Kane but it's all not worth now. I should have taken care of myself alone perhaps._

 _At last, nothing remained._

 _I've kept you in curiosity all the times about my infatuation that has transformed into love, isn't it? Any guess dear book of who he is? Who could it be?_

 _Hmm, yeah right. I hear you. You're correct. It was always him….Kai. I'm not sure if it was correct to fall for him, but we all know it right? Love is unconditional and limitless._

 _And I'm here, silly, won't be able to tell him ever. I'm so stupid. I heard Grandpa searching for a girl for him. What can I do? I hope I could get a life for few more days so that at least I could see that lucky girl._

 _I don't think our talks will ever be read by another person. Kai will never know of what I felt form him, something more than a brother._

 _Goodbye, thanks for being my closest friend, dear book."_

Kai was shocked to every bit reading her feelings about him. There was someone who loved him, loved him so much but he didn't see that. How can he be so blind? And she went away without even telling.

 **Kai's POV:**

I don't know what I'm feeling.

I'm seriously shaking and my eyes are reading those lines again and again. She seriously must have thought that nobody would take the plunge of coming to her room, unlock it, find the keys to read her innermost thoughts and feelings.

It's hard and so stupendous of her to be so brave and console herself alone and hide of the important feelings. I did that too…But they contained loneliness and solitude only with some insecurity. That's it.

So _she loved me?_

 _Akira loved me…_

 _She died away without even telling me. *sob*_

But there's no use of thinking of her… She took everything along with her leaving behind these painful entries…

How could I have been so blind?

 **A/N** **: Thanks so much for** _ **all**_ **of your reviews! That means a lot! Ezabella! You're my favorite reviewer for this story seriously! Thanks so much to everyone and giving me the courage to write it. Seriously, I thought to abandon this story but inly your hopes of this story to be updates pushed me to write. Uff.**


	19. Chapter 19

**It's a big Deal!**

 **Chapter 19:**

 **.**

Kai could remember everything clearly. All those mementos seemed to come back. Those navy blue eyes were like pools profound hiding so many secrets that he's learning now. Cavernous magenta- that was the pretty color of her hair… He liked her, he liked her so much but he never wanted to embellish on their little relation.

Still, he has the brunette _now_ in his life. Just a little realization about Akira made him sad. He smiled sadly as he glanced at her diary before keeping it back in her drawer.

Those words are still in his head appearing before his eyes as he was locking the door and walking back to his room. They had spent time together very occasionally and rarely but all the times she was adorable and kind- just the way she was. Her nature, kindness and extreme patience and never being rude were the things he liked and found in her.

All those traits- he wouldn't find in his wife. Still, he loved Hilary first.

Hilary was his wife.

He sighed heavily as he lied back on his bed sighing breathlessly and staring at the plane ceiling.

 _This wasn't supposed to be._

 _This wasn't supposed to happen._

 _This isn't right._

I don't know why but I'm feeling as if I've done something wrong, as if I've been selfish. _Why?_

…..

Days passed and Hilary showed very little signs of getting well. Kai stayed extremely upset about her. His little discovery about his cousin's crush on him was constantly occupying his mind. There were times when he was standing leaning against the wall in Hilary's hospital room and would wait for her to wake and his mind would think of all the times Akira had spent with him. He felt that something from his side was incomplete for Akira. Then he would talk to Hilary a little when she would wake up and he would forget about Akira.

 **Afraid everything is over now** **  
** **The rain cloud is passing** **  
** **Still I'm tryna wonder how I lost you** **  
** **Are you really over me?** **  
** **You said so, don't believe it** **  
** **You were where I wanna be** **  
** **I love you**

He wonders sometimes why he has read her diary. There's something from his past that would haunt him again- regret.

He needed Hilary. He needed her more than she needed him. He needed her to console him, to tell him that it's alright, to make him believe that it was not his fault and all destined. Her smiles and consolation would drive away all his fears.

Lavinia stayed quiet most of the times. She stopped talking with everyone. There were times when she asked Tyson in a low tone if her mom was alright. It was as if she had lost all hope if her mom would ever come back, as if she's trying to Know through Tyson:

"Lavinia, come here." Tyson hugged her and almost felt tears in his eyes, "I promise to bring your mom within a week, Please don't worry."

"Uncle Tyson, is your promise true? You won't break it? Will you?" she whispered in silent sobs.

"No sweetheart, I won't. I promise." Tyson said strongly fighting back tears.

Tyson saw Sylvia standing at the doorway smiling at him and feeling happy for her cousin that she's probably okay. Tyson smiled back at his daughter and nodded.

…

Tyson prayed hard day and night for Hilary to get well. He seriously didn't want to break his promise. He told Kai about this little incident to Kai and kai felt utterly bad for his daughter. He was trying his hard to keep Lavinia okay but she was _breaking._ There were times Lavinia would come in Kai's room, see him, stand in her tracks and spill her tears right in front of him and shudder in silence just so he knows that he's depriving her of her mom. Before he would reach for her, she would keep her hand in space to stop her father and go out with a cold shrug.

"Lavinia…" he whispered.

"You're bad, daddy."

"You're hurting me." Kai said involuntarily.

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't bring your mom so soon but she will come back."

She would nod feebly and leave silently.

.

.

.

"Kai…" The slate haired teen woke from his trance as he was standing against the wall when Hilary called his name.

"How are you feeling?" Kai asked slowly caressing her head.

"I am okay. How's my daughter?" Hilary asked.

"She misses you so much." He answered looking down, "She says I'm a bad daddy for not allowing her to meet you." He said in a low tone.

"I will get well soon, I promise." Hilary whispered.

"I hope so. I'm tired of being all alone ya know. I miss being with you around me. "He said in a sad tone plastering a smile.

Hilary stared at him, trying to read him more, "You know, I never felt like this."

"This is so obscure and not right." He sighed in dismay as he thought about everything once more.

"You're _tearing_." She said straight looking into his eyes.

"I don't know. I'm so tired of everything being so not right, Hilary…" he said in a very low tone.

"Tell me what it is."

His chin oscillated briefly up and down in one go- telling that he was going to cry. He was just standing still with coughing internally and fighting back the emotional break down.

"What happened?" she moaned.

He immediately leaned towards her and put his arms around her neck, "It's not alright. I'm scared. It's not right. I don't know what's happening. Please save me, save me Hils, save me!" he was almost imploring even when he whined in her ears.

"Kai…" Hilary shook, "Everything will be okay, and I promise, I will get well soon, don't you worry. I know there's something that's bothering you. Just tell me what it is. Why are you not saying it? I honestly will help you." She said carefully.

"Later, "he breathed in, recovering from his cries, "When you come back home, then."

She smiled lightly, her lips thinning together watching him, "I will."

"Take care." He softly kissed her lips and left the room.

As he walked through the corridor, he could feel the life around him continuing so impervious. Everything seemed so obscure and wrong. He missed her and so much. In this whirl of insecurities and doubts, he remembers her promising in front of his Grandfather that she will help him in such cryptic situations in which _everything_ is like- not what you like.

He missed Lavinia smiling at him and laughing at the dining table when they used to have their breakfasts and dinners together. Everything came crashing in his mind like flashes of recent past. He sighed in convulsing breaths and sat down on the bench.

.

.

.

He leaned at the doorway itself after ambling weakly to from his car to his-brother in law's house. The sunshine was making its way through the squared window, filtering through it and caressing his slate hair. His eyes were glistening magnificently at the sight of his daughter playing happily with Sylvia. He felt revived and braced. His lips formed a meaningful smile.

Tyson was lying on the couch, his hands on half on his forehead and half on his eyes, tired from the work perhaps. Salima was watching them sitting next to table. He wanted ardently to tell his daughter that her mom would return soon and really but he just doesn't want to make any fake promises, what if it wasn't possible. Praying silently in his heart, he said,

"Lavinia…" his whisper echoed in the doorway and the hall silencing everyone and thus forcing Tyson to remove his hands from where there lied and see the new intruder.

The little brunette glanced at her father with innocent eyes, her dark eyelashes batting, seeking an answer.

"Momma is gonna come back soon..." he said almost in tears.

"R-Really?" she asked incredulously.

The slate haired man nodded softly, "Yeah."

.

.

.

And then, even God had tested him to all the extent that he survived. The good days weren't far. His shackled mornings as usual were being replaced by hope and trust. She said him that's she'd come back and she'd not have said if she didn't mean it.

He got ready for office after a warm shower and after six to seven hours of incredible tedious routine, he smiled at the thought of meeting his wife. His hopes were coming true and she was improving. The woes were dying and he could feel the cool breezes touching him as he drove to the hospital.

 **Whaaoooo! Thanks so much for the reviews! I actually haven't planned of posting this chapter now but I did- simply;)**

 **One second: there's something I want to say- so please just listen and tell what you think-:**

 **Like I already said, I haven't planned of writing the sequel. I seriously got motivated to write this after a few requests and listening to the song "The spectra". That's how I've started writing this and I'd already plan in my mind of the plot and that was simple- Hilary being dead in the accident** _ **that**_ **didn't happen. Because I myself felt bad, I mean how can I kill her? Everyone (readers and reviewers) were sad about it as well. So I changed my plan and didn't kill her. I'd made another plan-** _ **and that included**_ **(I'm not supposed to reveal bit still- just listen) Kai knowing about Hil's past and Hilary getting her memories back later in the story. Three days back, I changed my mind again and was just planning to give a happy ending to this story just how it's seeming from** _ **this**_ **chapter. But then, a few of you suggested me to add that drama of Kai knowing it. Hmm, I mean, won't it become too dramatic if that happens? It will take long time for things to get normal for everyone and settle peacefully. I thought that things were fine like this. ;) What do you say? Please tell me so that I can type. I myself think that this is fine – without Kai's drama.**

 **Anyway, thanks to the guest reviewer and honey for reviewing as well. XD ^_~**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's a big Deal.**

 **Chapter 20** **:** _ **Last Chapter~**_

 **~A few decisions are hard to take, but as the saying goes, the toughest and the right path are same sometimes.**

"You're early. Did your work ended early today?" the nurse casually.

He simply nodded, "The Doctors were saying that you could take her tonight. I'm not sure but I heard that. Maybe let's see what her reports are."

"Seriously?" there was an instant grin on his face.

The nurse looked at him in flush and bewilderment but nodded.

"Hey there Mr. Hiwatari," the doctor greeted,

"Hilary is okay now and is completely fine. He has eaten all her food and her condition has recovered. You can take her now."

"NOW?" he asked with a big smile.

"Yes, yeah." The doctor smiled back, "Nurse, please give him the left over bills and make a file of all the reports."

The nurse nodded carefully, tilting her head back as the Doctor whispered. Kai chuckled at the scene.

"Sweetheart, let's go home." Kai said in a sing-song tone as he opened the door.

The brunette chuckled at him. She was eating light boiled noodles.

"You are too excited, aren't you?" she said with a bright smile.

"Yeas."

The nurse left the duo to give them their privacy and he started talking to her and she got ready, wearing her normal clothes from the hospital suit.

"It seriously feels so good to see you wear something. I was tired of seeing you in that blue gown." He said with a sweatdrop.

She giggled but immediately smiled at him sheepishly.

The whole staff wished his good wishes and he's joys had no bounds as he took his wife from the hospital. The same restaurant was still there opposite to it. Hilary felt her heart plummet down at the sight of the road on which her accident had taken place. She was almost standing near the staircase of the hospital. She reluctantly walked from the spot and stepped inside the car when Kai almost walked by her side draping a protective arm on her shoulder.

"C'mon, Lavinia is waiting."

Their drive was slow and peaceful. She seemed to do nothing but stare at him softly. He smiled amusingly at her looks. She missed him too – and the little fact was making him so joyous the precise moment.

The sunlight was a little wild but it was okay. It was orange around. The clouds perhaps were coming but they seemed still far away.

"Can't you look somewhere else for a few seconds?" he asked with controlled laughter.

"No," she smiled amusingly at his question, "You know Kai, and I'm so excited to meet Lavinia and others."

"Sylvia prayed for you a lot too, you know." He mentioned.

"Ah, my sweetie, I should buy some chocolates for them." Hilary said as she thought, "What do you say Kai? We should stop somewhere?"

He nodded pleasingly, "Sure, but not for chocolates."

"Huh?"

"I already have them back. I knew you'd say that."

"Wow, you're becoming such clever husband you know."

"So are you." He marked casually.

The rest of the drive was peaceful and went smooth.

Hilary was greeting with two cheerful little girls glomping at her and embracing her in a warm hug.

Sylvia moved back after a little embrace her eyes watching Lavinia hugging her mom with all the pure and endless love.

"Baby, I missed you so much. How are you my sweetness?" Hilary asked as she kissed her daughter on forehead.

"I am okay. I missed you so much. "Lavinia said still holding her mom tightly.

"I'm back now." Hilary winked.

Tyson and Salima were watching the entire scene with smiles on their faces. Tala was there too. He was happy as well for her sister.

"Hew sweethearts!" Tala said with smirk glomping at both Lavinia and Sylvia with wide eyes and excitement prevalent on his sharp features.

He hugged both the girls tightly and they gave a nervous smile to each other.

"Uncle Tala-" Lavinia chocked.

"I know you love me!" he said with chuckle

"I can't breathe." Sylvia said with a squirm

"Oh."he freed them and they sighed, "Now, I can breathe." Lavinia said naively.

"Me too." Sylvia high fived with her cousin.

"So little sister finally decided to get well, huh?" the blunette teased.

"Ah, yeah, I'd to get well. Are you happy or not?" she said with a little scowl. Tyson cracked up at that and they started laughing.

"I'm so glad that you got well Hils." Salima immediately hugged her. Hilary returned the embrace and it was just as the same like it was before everything got wrong, just like when they were young. It shook the red-head girl a little but she thought to think about it later.

"C'mon, let's eat something, I'm hungry." The dual haired teen interrupted cheerfully.

"You want me to cook right after I returned?" the brunette teased.

"I've missed the food made by your hands. What can I say…" he grinned.

Ty and Sal chuckled at the couple teasing each other.

"C'mon, I'd already made steak and hot noodles. Get ready; I'll prepare the table, "The elder female said with a smile.

"Sure!"

It was the best time ever since everything got spoilt. There was little confusion in Salma's head at her sister's cool behavior. But that's all what good and she had wanted, right? So she kept quiet. She made a mental note to ask her husband later.

"It's tasty." Lavinia and Hilary commented, Salima smirked, "Of course, since I made it, it's bound to be tasty."

"Hahha,"

"Yeah."

"Right."

"It's little spicy too…"

"You'll never stop complaining Tyson..."

"Obviously."

…..

Kai and Hilary thanked Salima and Tyson for taking care of Lavinia all these days and trying to console her. It was the biggest thing for them. Salima said that it was the best time to spend her time with little two girls and watch them spend time together-something that reminded her of her and Hilary's times.

They left and Lavinia bid them endless goodbyes before the car receded into the darkness- out of sight.

Kai's joys have no bounds tonight. He was finally taking Hilary and Lavinia to his home and they would once again be the happy family he had always wanted.

"Welcome back to our home sweet home." Hilary greeted to herself.

Kai smiled and they walked in.

"I'm going to take shower and then I will go to sleep." Lavinia held Hilary's wrist, "Good night momma."

"Good night sweetie." Hilary kissed her forehead and took her to her room.

Kai showered as well and Hilary returned after letting to her room after letting her daughter sleep. She was tired a lot little. The hospital bed-sick tiredness still lingered and talking to Lavinia added to her more dull and tired state.

Kai had already changed into his comfortable nightwear that included loose blue pants and a loose black tee. He was lying on his side of bed with his eyes half closed.

Hilary sighed as he walked in.

"She finally slept." She said with an ambivalent smile.

"You know, you are an awesome mother." Kai smirked hearing her, his eyes still closed and an arm draped over his eyes.

"I know." She sighed playfully.

"I will shower too perhaps." She said looking for the keys of her closet.

"You won't be able to." He said calmly.

"I know I'm tired but you can't bear me beside you, with my body smelling like rotten eggs after staying for more than a month in that hospital."

"Yeah," he sighed looking at her.

"Shall I help you?" he asked staring her.

"What?" her eyes widened, "No need, sleep before I walk out." She said demandingly with order.

"Maybe tomorrow, you're not ready." He smirked before getting comfortable under the blanket, "Good night."

Hilary sighed and took out her night wear before walking in the bath-tub.

…..

Tyson walked out of his daughter's room after an hour of arranging her books and packing her bag pack because she was complaining of time being not sufficient to do things and feeling tired and sleepy. After a little assurance that he will all do for her, she slept peacefully and Tyson completed the work carefully so as she doesn't end up getting stunned by the opposite/new books the next day in school.

He was extremely tired from the entire week. He didn't even sleep properly. He'd to get early to arrange their timings at hospital, drop Sylvia to school, head to his quarters and rest of the day at hospital.

He strode inside his room and took a seat on the couch. Salima was arranging sheets on their bed and he was watching the events of the sheet boringly.

"Tyson, just one more minute, I'm done." Salima assured, "I know you are tired, you can sleep now."

He nodded seeming drained of energy.

"Ah," he moaned lightly rubbing his shoulder back.

"Are they aching?' she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah a little" He said seething in pain.

She removed his jacket and brought some ointment, and applied on his shoulder and the back, massaging softly.

"Thanks…" he said still clenching his teeth, "It's enough, don't tire yourself."

"No problem." She continued and he stopped complaining. It felt better in few minutes and he was loving the way how it relieved it felt. He wished if his whole body could be massaged this way, it was aching very excruciatingly.

"It's okay now Salima… Go, take rest. Sleep" He said slowly. She left him and washed her hands and wiped them before lying down.

She was gazing at the ceiling, waiting for him to lie down beside her. Minutes passed but he was internally moaning of all the body pain. He was craving the comforting massage she had just given but he dare not say her, not that she would mind, she would rather do it until all it was gone.

"Tyson, come…you need to sleep." She whispered to him, eyeing him.

He got up and switched off the lights before taking his place on the bed, lying and closing his eyes tightly, trying to forget the pain. He just couldn't tell her that he was suffering. No, he wouldn't.

 _Can't she just get it and do it without obeying me to stop! She should have understood._

His breaths were a little shaky and she was hearing them. She didn't want him to suffer but she feared touching him when she wasn't allowed- right now- no, no way.

She was awake and so was he but weren't facing each other. Minutes passed and the painful silence (for Tyson) continued. Sensing that he's really suffering, she slowly got up and sat.

"Haven't slept yet, isn't it?" she asked slowly. No response.

She very well knew he was just pretending- pretending like he was asleep. Knowing him well, he was being stubborn, she began, "I take that as you are asleep and. . . In a deep one-You won't wake even if I touch you." She whispered softly.

His eyes were tightly closed trying to relax and pretend like he was asleep. He didn't know how to respond her or what to say. His heart was racing. She was quick and clever to understand his thoughts.

She pulled ointment from the table and slowly loosened his tee and applied the ointment on his back and massaged slowly and soothingly. The constant rubbing and massaging with gentleness, affection were felt by him. _She still loves me if I'm dreaming._

There was pure silence except that they could hear the little mild breezes swaying out. He was breathing deeply. Her touch was making him a little tensed up. All she wanted him to be relax. She headed to her shoulders and continued it for few minutes until he visibly relaxed. She did the same with his both the hands while he stubbornly pretended to be asleep. Inside his head, various thoughts ran like thunder. It took her a lot of courage to do it the same with his front. She just wanted him to have his deserved sleep, nothing else.

"If you want me to stop, just say." She whispered softly again.

Getting no response again she massaged his chest and front smoothly not minding that her bony hands were starting to ache with intense massaging. After few minutes she backed her hands and looked at him, he was looking relaxed and pacified, as if all those pains were taken away. He was wearing his full pants. She simply rubbed them on softly starting from his lower thigs till toes for about half an hour till her hands were aching very hard. She gave out a tired and painful sigh as her hands were pained but she tried to hide it. She was satisfied that she was successful in relieving him; nothing was more precious than his peaceful and painless sleep without him having to say her. She was very much happy and contended that she has relieved him.

"Thanks…" she whispered, "Thanks for allowing me to do this…Thanks so much." She said in a light tearful voice and lied down with a brief thud.

He felt guilty for not even saying a thank you to her. He knew that she must have become so much tired by this time but he just was in no condition to tell anything, he can't break his act of sleeping. He wanted her to stop after what he felt like he was rid of the toughest pain but she was determined on making him get rid of all the teensy sized of pains.

Getting frustrated that he couldn't do anything, he closed his eyes even tighter. His wife loves him so much~ he thought.

…

"I'm all good Sal! Tell me how are you? Is that idiot even caring for you?" Hilary asked amusingly still wondering about her sister and Tyson.

"He does. He is very sweet." She answered confidently.

"He better does. Sal, I wanted to say something." Hilary thought about a bit, "Thanks a lot for everything. I just don't know how to thank you. Can I do something for you?"

"You don't have to thank me. I am not a good sister." Salima whispered. "If you want to do something…then just…forgive me."

"What are you saying sis?" Hilary asked confused as she saw kai entering inside the room. He raised his eyebrows at her tiredly.

"Just do it…There are things that shouldn't be reminded. If you do this, I will be ever grateful to you."

"No problem…" Hilary smiled, "I forgive you, and you're my sweet sis after all." Hilary said. She felt an arm drape round her neck from back as her husband began kissing her neck standing behind her. She refrained from giggling, "Okay Sal, ba-bye!" she said slowly with hysterical feeling, "Kai! Move!" she whispered keeping the phone away.

"Bye." Salima said as her eyes got filled with tears.

Cutting the call, she tried to free herself, "What ghost got into you today" She said with a crack on her head and moved her head away as he was smirking even when softly kissing her on her side of neck. He sighed long and she could feel him breathing out. It was tickling her. Stopping, he said, "The name of the ghost is 'Love Tachibana'" he said coolly with a soft smirk beginning to spread on his handsome face.

"Oh yeah?" she said with a sweatdrop.

"Let me go, I've to make lunch Kai." Hilary whispered as she once again felt his lips working on her bare neck.

"Don't worry, "he said huskily, "We will go out for Lunch today."

She pouted amusingly. "Hilary Hiwatari is on leave from cooking today…" he whispered.

She couldn't stop laughing at the sensations and the words. She was getting blissful. Slowly turning, "I will be inviting Tyson and Sal within few days. What da ya say?"

"Sure, but can we talk about this later?"

"Oh, I remember, you wanted to say something at hospital, right. What is it?' the question shook him but he shook his head first, "I forgot, _leave it_."Before she would sprout with more questions, he leaned keeping a distance of mere centimeter between their faces.

"What are you up to?" she whispered serenely, her voice angelic and seraphic. Her lips rubbed against his as those words escaped her mouth.

"Something I've missed for long…" he gently locked his lips with her going into a slow and meaningful kiss that he wanted.

She responded and it continued like it was- slow and true, there was no rush. Slowness was all that could fulfil their distances of few days back. He embraced her and draped his other hand around her back and pulled her closer.

She did the same and softly. There was no rush and no urgency. There was nothing but warmth of each other and a sense of protection and beautiful security. He pulled his face away but still close- and looked in her eyes. "You surely missed me." He whispered huskily. She was blushing with a rose pink hue.

"I didn't. I was sick." She said with her lips folding into fits of laughter.

"Phew, you are still stubborn." He sighed and hung his head down.

"Oh, really?" she asked with amusement.

"We should go." He smirked.

"Where?" she bewildered.

"There." His eyes pointed towards the beret. She suddenly flustered and her whole body seemed to be blushing, "No way, I'm in no mood and besides Lavinia will come soon. I've to make lunch."

"What?" he deadpanned. She smiled confidently and left him quickly escaping his grasp, "Take a nap if you're tired. Don't complain me when we eat everything and nothing's left for you Kai!" she giggled before leaving. He groaned but fell flat on the bed.

The things got better and there was nothing wrong. Kai forgot about Akira and his life concentrated on Hilary and Lavinia. Everything was stupendous and exciting as days passed.

.

.

.

"Here's your chocolate sweetie." Hilary handed her daughter a bar of Dairy Milk before she left the house to her school with her father.

"What do _I_ get sweetheart?" Kai whispered with chuckle.

"Nothing. Your lunch is enough for you. Be thankful." Hilary grinned.

Lavinia laughed before dragging her dad to the car.

"Love you." His eyes said as he smiled once before closing his window of the front seat and driving off. Her eyes replied back before she smiled.

She was smiling softly and serenely as the scene replayed once again in her mind. She felt a true sense of happiness take her over. Her life was complete and there was nothing she has to regret about. She was humming her favorite music as she closed the door and made her way to kitchen to prepare some coffee for herself.

.

.

.

Things moved well with the Granger as well. He eventually got well along with Salima, forgave her whatever was wrong and whatever that he considered happened _long back._

She would make the best dishes he would devour, iron his clothes perfectly, and console him when he was tired. She herself taught blading to Sylvia at evening. Sylvia loved both the teachings of Tyson and Salima. She often prompted them for a beybattle where she would become their commentator and entertain them. They often battled not for the sake of victory but to enjoy her commentary. She had a vivid and fine sense of humor like her father. Her adorable eyes would sparkle as she watched them battle and the blades spinning so fast with brisk trot speed.

One night, she somehow was feeling a huge burden in her mind. There was so much of expiation and regret pressurizing in her mind. She waited for him to come. She watched him smile at her like he was doing, then he pulled out his night wear before heading for showering. Like it had become regular, he kissed her softly on forehead before lying on the bed and browsing his phone. He would take part in any conversations in case she would initiate or else he would keep quiet.

"Tyson…" she started, still sitting on the couch. His eyes faltered from the screen to her.

"I want to say something."

He nodded.

"I know, this is not okay and there is no use…." She paused and took a sharp inhale, "You had forgiven me …right?" she asked.

He blinked lightly and sighed a little before getting up and walking to her, "You seriously think I will not forgive you since this long time?" he asked softly with a tired smile, it was genuine.

"Really?" her eyes flashed and she looked at him in shock.

"Of course Salima, I had forgiven you long back; it just took me a little time to get along with you better." He replied with an adorable and mediocre smile taking him over. She smiled back tearfully and immediately hugged him. He smiled calmly and accepted here embrace, "Hey…"

She started crying on his shirtfront and slowly. "You are really kind. You've forgiven me. I had hurt you so much and still..." she was sobbing and stuttering.

"Hey, let's just not talk of it. How can I not love you?" he rubbed her back in a consoling way.

"You care so much of me and Sylvia. You accepted all my negligence in you for so many years and all my mood swings and tortures. I know what I've done but I just needed time myself. I just didn't know how to pursue our relation better. Most of the times, I was _confused myself_ ya know." He said softly.

"Hils has too forgiven me. You guys are the best and big-hearted and I don't deserve you all." She whispered weakly.

"Haha," he smiled, "Don't worry. Just listen, don't talk to her about our past, you know, it's like- it will be not good. Okay?"

"Hmm." She nodded.

He pulled his face just to see her, her eyes were sparkling in little tears, "You are very patient women and you have proved it by being patient enough with me and protecting your love for me." He smiled.

She gulped a little and was curious for him to continue, "How you got me wasn't exactly fair but-"he winked with a sad smile litting, "It's okay, and that's why I love you back." He replied.

"Trust me Tyson, I really love you-"

"Me too, haha." He laughed cheerfully before kissing her softly on her forehead.

And that's when, a new and peaceful life with satisfaction and endearing life was commencing for both of them. Since long back he knew that she loved him and liked him from the start but that was not the way he wanted to be with her. Being away from Hilary added to his rueful contrite sometimes and other times, he just doesn't knew how to accept her fully as wife. But all his doubts and ambivalence was cleared and he trusted her. She cared for her, she wanted him to be happy, she was regretful for hurting him and Hilary and all she could do was bear him not accepting her and that was more than enough for him to finally and heartily accept her.

Kane came back after a year and worked with kai in his company quarters. Daichi still stayed at hostel till his education was finished. Tala went back to US and got engaged there with a Spanish girl. He didn't even take consent of her mother and Hilary just chuckled about it- (she didn't remember that she wasn't given any choice when it was her time). Kai carefully preserved Akira's diary but never said anything to Hilary or opened it. It was a beautiful and precious present for him and its beauty lied in its careful preserving only- he thought. Hilary visited Tyson's place and Tala's whenever he was there and there were no equivocal feelings anymore. It was just fine. Lavinia studied harder and helped her mom. She remained Hilary's favorite and that fact always despised Kai.

Sylvia trained harder with Tyson in blading and Salima and was attaining perfection. The young parents couldn't be any prouder. A few months later, Salima got pregnant and that added excitement both to Tyson and Sylvia. It was cute how Sylvia said that she herself would train her sibling in future in regard with beyblading. Tyson surprised them by bringing so many soft toys. Sylvia resisted taking them all at the beautiful sight. She simply said, "But it's even mine, I will play with my Lil sibling together! Okay." They would chuckle sometimes or would tease her by refusing.

The little events brought happiness and warmth and pulled them closer. "It's a big deal for me to have so much happiness constantly ya know. I'm just growing exciter and exciter day by day." Tyson winked at his wife adding sweet and flirty sarcasm, "Oh sweetheart, it _is_ a big deal!"

Salima chuckled before smiling at him endearingly.

…

 _ **The End~**_ ****


End file.
